The Relic
by JakeMarekstarwar
Summary: When the Force deems the initial story that we know unfit, it sends someone from the past to change this outcome. While on a mission during the Clone War, Anakin and Obi Wan make a discovery that will change the outcome of the war and many other things.
1. The Force's Call

The Past, 3961 BBY

Revan's Flagship, somewhere near Mandalorian space

Revan stood at the large window in his quarters, overlooking the large fleet of ships that surrounded his own. The Republic had continued to supply him more and more troops and ships as the war went on. Especially recently, the Mandalorians had dramatically increased their will to fight. Mandalorians already had a reputation for being some of the most fiercest warriors in the galaxy, and the war had been hard enough at the start. But even now, they fought harder and harder with every continuing battle.

But he knew, that the reason they were fighting this way was because they knew they were losing the war. They had started it, so brash and cocky, and believed they were invincible. But since he had entered the war, he had showed the galaxy that they were not invincible, that they could be defeated. And soon, they would be defeated, slaughtered like the murderous monsters they were.

But even with all that was going on, it wasn't what he was thinking about now. No, the venerable Jedi was thinking about the very thing that had him awake now. Before now, he had been sleeping for the first time in about two days. But as he slept, he had felt a disturbance in the force, and then he saw a vision.

* * *

He saw images of multiple things:

Revan found himself on some deserted planet unfamiliar to him. He stood on a ridge overlooking a valley, as a large army of battle droids charged at another army of troops in white clad armor being led by Jedi.

Then he felt himself get transported, and he found himself on the steps of the Jedi temple. He watched, as the white clad soldiers marched on into the temple past him, as if he was a ghost. And they were led by a figure, Revan felt through the force, not a Sith but a Jedi. This figure was a whirlwind of emotion. Confusion, compassion, anger, hatred, and love. It puzzled him how all these emotions mixed together. And they were focused on seperate beings. The anger, hate confusion, and even some compassion was directed at the Jedi. Compassion and love were elsewhere.

Before he could search more of it, he was transported again. This time, he was in a gray and white windowless room. Before him stood three figures, one of them a man in black armor. He looked, as they the group turned to the viewscreen in front of them. They watched, as an entire planet was suddenly destroyed by some green energy beam. He watched, as the female figure began to weep, and then he felt that same presence that he had at the temple. But this time it was different, as Revan turned his attention to the figure in the black armor. There was no love or compassion, no confusion, only hate and anger resided in this man, if he was still a man at all anymore.

Then one final time, it shifted yet again. This time, he was in some kind of throne room. He saw a boy who laid on the floor writhing in pain from the blue bolts of force lightning that came from the fingers of the man not far from him. And next to that man, that familiar presence in the black armor was there. This time, there was not so much hate or anger. Now there was a large amount of confusion, and a sudden growing sense of love.

Suddenly, the whirlwind returned. Anger, hate and love. But they were once again directed towards separate beings. The anger and hate were fully towards the man next to him. And the growing sense of love was towards the boy on the floor. It was so strong, that it almost seemed maternal.

* * *

And that's when he had awoken. And that's where he found himself now, pondering all of this in his mind. He had no idea when these events would take place, as he had not seen anything to indicate when these events would happen.

And then he felt something, a calling in the force that was unlike anything he had ever felt. He decided to meditate on this, and try to understand what the force was telling him.

After more than an hour of meditation, Revan finally began to see and understand what the force was telling him. The visions he had seen would not occur for almost four millenium. However, this outcome was not the will of the force, and so the force told him that this must change or else a great darkness would fall upon the galaxy.

* * *

After his interpretation of the force's will, he summoned one of his commanders, Jake Delarus. Jake was one of Revans most trusted commanders in his army, who had been with him since the massacre on Cathar. Strong with the force, almost as skilled in battle strategies and leadership as him, and very skilled in hand to hand combat. But one thing that stood out to Revan about Jake, was his vast hunger for knowledge of the force. In his youth, and even now, Jake would spend his time learning from Jedi texts and holocrons to better his knowledge and understanding of the force and galaxy.

He turned around as he heard his quarters door open. He watched, as Jake stepped into his quarters and bowed respectively to him.

"Master, you summoned me?".

"Yes, have a seat" Revan replied, as he gestured to the two chairs that sat across from each other by his window. Jake followed his gesture and sat down, as revan took the seat across from him.

"So master, what is it that you need" Jake asked. Revan was silent for moment, before he began to speak.

"The force has revealed to me a series of events that are to occur, in almost four millennium".

"That's very interesting master" Jake replied, somewhat surprised. "But a bit odd don't you think?".

"Yes it is, but not without good reason" Revan replied, as he began to tell Jake about what the force had told him.

Once he was finished, Jake leaned back in his chair, processing it all.

"So what is your plan master" he asked after a moment. "It seems that you are needed in this lifetime more, how could you possibly go".

"Not me, but you" Revan replied.

"I'm sorry master?" Jake asked, a little flabbergasted.

"The force has told me that it wills for me to send you. It believes that you are the one to go".

Jake was speechless for a moment, looking out the window off into the stars. "Master if what you say is true, then how am I to accomplish this task?" He asked after a moment.

"The force has told me of a special nebula not far from here. When we arrive there, you are to board a ship and enter it. While you are in a deep sleep trance, the force will form a bubble around you and your ship. Your body will be unaffected by the time passing, until the force deems it time for you to awaken".

Jake turned back to the window, thinking about this thoughtfully. This was a monumental decision, one that meant he would have to leave everything he knew behind forever. Then again, what did he have to lose? In reality, he didn't really have anything to leave behind. Sure he'd be leaving one universe and going into a completely different universe. But that wouldn't be so bad, as it would probably be easy to adapt to. The problem was what if this new universe would accept him? In this era of time, the Jedi could be completely different than they were now. But this was the will of the force, it saw him fit and trusted him to take on such a huge task.

After thinking about this for a few moments, Jake turned his attention back to Revan. "I'll do it master, if it is the will of the force then I can not deny it".

Revan nodded in approval. "Very well, I believe we shall reach the nebula in a day or so. I will direct this ship and the _Enduring Light_ to its location. In the meantime, I shall teach you a few things I know that may be of use to you in the new galaxy".

* * *

Jake was in his quarters on board Revan's flagship, packing what few sentimental items he had with him. They had arrived at the nebula a few minutes ago, and as soon as he was finished packing, he was to board the _Enduring Light _and pilot it himself into the nebula. He reached over onto the table in the middle of his room and grabbed the remaining things on there and stuck them in his pack. It was mostly a few souvenirs he had collected over the years from his galactic travels, and some of his books on the Force and Jedi arts. Then he had the last two things to grab: the first was a holocron given to him by one of the masters he'd studied under. He stuck it in his pack, and reached for the final object. It was a picture of him and a shorter blonde haired woman, Jedi knight Larie Phalar, who was one of his closest friends years ago. She had died about a year before the war started. He placed the photo gently in his bag and closed it up.

He stood up and swung the pack onto his right shoulder and went to the door, but stopped and turned to take one final look at his quarters. He sighed, and turned and left his quarters heading to the ship he would be calling home for a long, long time.

* * *

Jake had made it to the boarding area of his ship, and wasn't surprised to find Revan waiting on him on the other side in the ship. Jake stepped through the boarding tube and onto the ship to greet Revan.

"I just thought I'd come see you off, and give you this" Revan said, as he handed Jake a very smooth, rectangular dark brown wooden box.

"Thank you master" Jake replied gratefully, as he took the box from his commander.

"Open that only when you need to, it contains vital information" Revan said, Jake nodded firmly.

The two stood in silence for a few moments, until Revan spoke." I hope you know that what you are about to do, very few Jedi would do. I am honored to have served with as good a soldier and Jedi as you" he said, as he saluted the man before him. Jake returned his salute.

"May the Force be with you, always" Revan said.

"May the Force be with you always as well, master" Jake replied.

They stood there for a moment, before Revan turned and headed off the ship. Jake watched, as soon as Revan cleared the corner, the ship's airlock door started to close. He sighed, and then made his way to the ships bridge.

* * *

Jake watched, as Revan's flagship disappeared in a flash of light. He was on the bridge as he piloted the _Enduring Light, _a Hammerhead class cruiser, into the nebula. Once he was in the nebula he powered down the ships systems, save for the bare essentials, and made his way to the medbay.

Once he was in the medbay, he set his pack down on the counter near his healing pod. "Just in case" he said quietly to himself, as he unlatched the bag slightly in case he needed to quickdraw his lightsaber.

He walked over to the med pod and began to lay down inside, as one of the med lights shined off his silver armor . He had put his armor on when he got on the ship.

His top half was a long sleeved dark brown undershirt with covered hands and with a metal breastplate and backpiece. Several metal pieces went from his shoulders to the top of his hands on both his arms.

His bottom half was dark brown undershirt leggings that went from his waist to his ankles. Silver armor pieces covered his thighs and knees.

It was actually made specifically for him, considering it was hard to come by some armor that fit a six foot four guy like him.

He laid down in the pod, and used the force to operate the controls for the pod top. Once the clear glass top closed, he called upon the Force and soon found himself in a special hibernative trance. Now all he had to do, was wait.

* * *

_A/N: So this little story idea popped into my head, and I thought it'd be fun. I know the whole 'time preserving Force bubble in a nebula' thing is kind of weird, but that's the cool thing. The Force is so mysterious and nothing is really impossible with it. Plus I thought it'd be kinda different and cool. _

_To give you kind of an idea of how the story can work as I have it planned out so far is: the Star Wars story as we know it will be changed, but still sorta stick to the plotline in certain areas. It'll start in the Clone Wars, and could even go to ROTS and maybe even further. I don't know, I'm curious to see how it all works out myself. _

_Let me know what you guys think, and if you want me to continue the story. I think it'll be kinda fun. If you like it and wish to see where it goes as well, make sure to follow it. And if you really like it and are interested, make sure to follow and favorite. _

_And make sure to leave me some reviews too, it really brightens my day to see what everybody thinks, plus it also helps me to continue writing as well. _

_The second chapter will probably be about the same length as this one, maybe a little longer. But it will definitely be posted in a couple of weeks or so, depends on the feedback the story gets._

_With that said, thank you so much for reading this and I hope to see everyone enjoy the story. Until the next chapter, May the Force be with You all, always. _


	2. Discovery

The Present, 22 BBY

The bridge of the _Resolute, _enroute to rendezvous with her home fleet at Taanab.

Anakin stood at the console in the briefing room, studying the tactical holographic map on it. He rubbed his eyes wearily, as he turned to the voice behind him.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" came the voice of Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Almost two days ago" Anakin replied somewhat slightly wearly, as Obi Wan joined him at the console.

"Perhaps you should go rest for a few hours".

"I'll rest when we catch Dooku and end the war" Anakin said clenching his fist, as they made their way to the main viewport of the bridge.

"I understand you wish to end this war Anakin, but you still need to keep strong. You are human after all" Obi Wan said solemnly.

"Admiral, how long until we meet up with the fleet at Taanab" Anakin asked, as he turned his attention to the admiral at the station near him.

"We should reach them within the hour sir" admiral Yularen responded.

"Good, once we meet them, we need to-" Anakin was cut off, as they suddenly pulled out of hyperspace.

"What just happened" Anakin asked.

"Status report lieutenant" Yularen ordered, as he turned down to the officer in the crew pit.

"Sir, there appears to be nothing wrong with the ship. And no one pulled us out, it appears that we just simply stopped sir".

"That's impossible" Anakin said, turning to Obi Wan. "No ship just stops on it's own, there has to be some malfunction with the hyperdrive".

"No I don't think so Anakin" Obi Wan said, still looking out the viewport. "Do you feel that?".

Anakin closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. After a moment, he felt the odd tremor. He opened his eyes and turned to his former master. "Yes, it feels strange".

"And I'm willing to bet it has something to do with that" Obi Wan said, as he pointed to the large orange and red looking cloud of gas not too far from their ship.

"A nebula, what does that have to with anything?" Anakin asked.

"Admiral" Obi Wan asked, turning his attention from the viewport. "What's the closest star system from here?".

"We are within one parsec from Taanab sir".

"And is this nebula on any known charts?".

"No sir, not on any that we know of".

"I have a theory" Obi Wan said inquisitively, turning back to Anakin. "That whatever pulled us out of hyperspace, and is causing that tremor, is in that nebula".

"Admiral" Anakin said. "Get us a scan of that nebula, and find out if there's anything out of the ordinary with it".

"Of course sir" Yularen nodded, as he turned his attention back to the station he was at. After a few minutes, he called over the two jedi. "Generals, I believe we found something".

As Anakin and Obi Wan made their way to the admirals station, they heard him mutter something in frustration. " What have you found admiral" Anakin asked.

"It appears that there is a ship near the center of the nebula" Yularen replied, pointing to the flashing image on the screen in front of you.

"Is it Republic?" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir, but that's where things get interesting, and a little odd".

Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged a glance, before turning back to the admiral. "What's odd about it?" Anakin asked.

"Well the ship does show up as Republic,the thing is-" he paused, still unable to grasp what he was about to say.

"The thing is what, admiral?" Obi Wan asked.

"The thing is sir, is this ship hasn't been seen in over three thousand years".

* * *

"Well, this has certainly gotten interesting" Obi Wan said, sighing deeply and stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"How is that even possible" Anakin asked astoundedly.

"We're not quite sure sir, we think there's a possible flaw in the records system" Yularen responded, glancing back to the officers working at their stations, and back to the two Jedi. "We've even checked them multiple times in case there was a flaw. But everything we've turned up so far confirms it".

"I think this warrants an investigation" Obi Wan said, turning to Anakin.

" I'll get Rex to assemble a squad to come with us" Anakin nodded in reply.

"Good, Admiral" Obi Wan said, turning to the admiral. "Keep the ship here and on standby in case we need reinforcements".

"Yes sir".

"Hopefully we can get to the bottom of all these mysterious events" Obi Wan said, as he and Anakin made their way off the bridge.

* * *

It had been about twenty minutes since their unscheduled drop from hyperspace. Now they had a _Nu-class _attack shuttle loaded and ready in one of the _Resolutes_ hangar bays.

As Anakin was about to board, he stopped and turned to regard the voice behind him.

"Leaving without me again master?" the voice of his apprentice, Ahsoka Tano asked.

"Come on snips, you know that I need you here more than out there right now" Anakin replied.

"Hmm, I'll bet".

"I'm serious. If something was to happen to us, you be the one to get us out of trouble".

"Give me a job I don't already have" Ahsoka replied slyly with a smirk.

"Very funny, now head back to the bridge and be ready in case we need reinforcements" Anakin said.

"Whatever you say master" she said as she turned and started to walk away. "Just try to stay out of trouble".

"Hey, you know me" he replied slyly.

"I know, that's why I said that" Ahsoka said, as she nodded to Obi Wan as they passed each other.

"Ready to go?" Obi wan asked, turning to his former padawan.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose" Anakin replied, as he stepped into the transport with Obi Wan behind him. A few moments after they boarded, the boarding ramp closed up and the ship soon lifted up and flew out of the hangar bay.

* * *

They had landed in the mysterious ship a few minutes ago, and they were now making their way to the ships bridge. As they continued through the ship's dark corridors, they only grew more and more wary and suspicious.

"This is very strange" Obi Wan said. "No signs of life, or even any droids for that matter".

"It's almost as if it was just abandoned and left to be space junk" Anakin said.

"Yes. The question is, why was it abandoned?" Obi Wan asked.

" I guess we'll find out one way or another" Anakin replied, as they continued on through the corridors.

* * *

As the reached the bridge, they found it to be like the rest of the ship so far: completely empty.

"R2" Anakin said to their little droid companion who'd accompanied them. "Plug into the main computer terminal and see what you can find".

R2 beeped and whirled several times in affirmation, as he rolled over to the droid access port not far from them.

"We should probably split up, we'd cover more of the ship" Anakin said, turning to Obi Wan.

"Good idea" he nodded in agreeance, as he turned to Captain Rex, Commander Cody and the squad of troops they'd brought with them. "Rex, take Cody, Fives and Spinner and check the back half of the ship. Anakin and I will take Echo, and Boil and check the other half. We'll meet up with you once we're done".

"Yes sir" Rex nodded, as led his group out of the bridge.

"R2" Obi Wan said, turning to the working little droid. "Find the ships schematics and send them to Rex and Anakin. We don't want to get lost in this place".

R2 beeped affirmatively, and went back to working at the terminal. After a few moments, he was the only one left on the bridge, as Obi Wan and Anakin took their group to search the rest of the ship.

* * *

Rex led his group through the dark corridors of the mysterious ship. This place was very strange, and that only heightened his awareness all the more, as they crept slowly through the ship, blasters ready to fire at the slightest hint of danger.

As they came to halt in the middle of a two way section in the corridor, they looked around for a moment.

"Where do we go now sir" Spinner, a new recruit to Obi Wan's 212th attack battalion, asked.

"Hmmmm" was how Rex responded, as he continued to observe their surroundings and what possible way to go. He holstered the blaster pistol in his right hand, and reached on his belt for the holographic projector.

As the blueish holographic schematic sprung to life, he turned to his group behind him. "We appear to be here" he said, pointing to the blinking red dot on the center of the schematic.

"This way leads to the living quarters" he pointed to their left. "And this way leads to the med bay" he pointed to their right, as he deactivated the hologram and returned it to his belt.

"Spinner and I can check the living quarters while you and Fives check the med bay" Cody suggested.

"Alright, meet back here when your search is complete. General Skywalker and general Kenobi will meet up with us here as well" Rex said, as he drew his right blaster pistol. Cody nodded and started down the corridor with Spinner behind him. Rex watched them for a moment, before starting down the opposite corridor with Fives behind him.

* * *

The large sliding doors opened with a small hiss, as Rex and Fives entered blasters raised and ready for any surprises. They both checked the room from the door, before cautiously moving in.

All seemed to be fine, until they found something.

"Captain" Fives called. "You should come see this".

"Well what have we here" Rex said, as he observed the figure in the medical capsule. A tall, muscular built man with short finger-length chocolate brown hair, dressed in silver armor.

"Is he still alive" Rex asked warily after a moment.

"I don't think so sir" Five's replied, shaking his head. "I tried to get these medical computers to tell me something, but there not giving me anything".

Rex looked back at the figure, before turning back to Five's. "See if you can open it, we should make sure. I'll contact general Skywalker and get him down here". Five's nodded and went to finding a release for the capsule, while Rex took a few steps away.

"General Skywalker. General Skywalker come in please" Rex said into the comlink built into the armor on his wrist.

* * *

"I think that about does it for this part of the ship" Anakin said, as he and Obi Wan exited the last room they needed to search. Obi Wan nodded, and they started down the corridor to regroup with the rest of their troops.

"It's all so strange, so far we have found virtually nothing. No weapons, rations, not even any

clothes or uniforms. This is getting more and more mysterious as we continue" Obi Wan said.

"Yeah, hopefully Rex has had better luck" Anakin said. Just as he said that, his wrist comlink started to go off.

"_General Skywalker. General Skywalker come in please_" came the voice of Rex.

"Go ahead Rex, what've you found?" Anakin asked, as they continued walking.

"_We've found a body sir, here in the medbay" _he replied, as Anakin and Obi Wan exchanged a glance.

"Is it dead?" Anakin asked.

"_We're not sure sir. His body is in a medical capsule, but the computers aren't showing anything on his vitals. I have Five's checking him now, just to make sure_".

"Alright stay put, we're on our way".

"Yes sir, we'll finish checking him and- wait" was all Rex said before they heard crashing and blaster fire, and then just static.

"Come on, sounds like they need help" Anakin said to Obi Wan. Obi Wan nodded, and they sprinted off down the corridor.

* * *

Five's had found the capsule release and was checking the man for signs of life. He reached over and grabbed the man's wrist to check for a pulse: nothing. He reached up to the man's neck: nothing. He stood up and turned his back to the figure, waiting for the captain to finish his report.

This would prove to be an unknown mistake. Because with his back turned, he wouldn't notice the pair of deep green eyes open.

The figure quickly took in the situation, and slowly and quietly, stood up behind the white armored soldier.

With quick speed, he grabbed the soldier and flung him into the computers, causing some to fall and break.

The other soldier barely had time to react, only able to draw his blaster and fire two shots. The figure dodged the shots, and tackled the soldier, disarming him.

Rex recoiled from the hit, and dropped into a fighting stance. He threw a punch, but missed as the figure dodged and grabbed his arm, throwing him into the capsule with a loud thud and grunt.

The figure heard others coming, so very quickly, he extended his hand and called on the force to bring his weapon from across the room to him.

It was almost perfectly synchronized.

Just as the figures weapon reached his hand, the doors slid open and the three blades ignited in unison. They all stood there for a moment, looks of shock and awe on their faces, before Obi Wan spoke.

"Who are you" he said determinedly, the blue blade of his lightsaber glowing and humming in his hand.

"Jedi".

* * *

"What did you say?" Obi Wan asked.

"Jedi" the man replied, as he became more aware of where he was, and why he was there. "Are you Jedi?".

Obi Wan and Anakin exchanged a hidden confused glance. "Yes, we are" Anakin replied, turning back to the man. "Who are you?".

The man's expression changed from one of confusion to relief. "I'm one of you" he responded, deactivating his lightsaber, and gestured to his armors shoulder guard. Obi Wan and Anakin were surprised, when they saw the familiar symbol of the Jedi order on it. "Jedi knight Jake Delarus, at your service. Might I ask who you two are?".

Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other and then deactivated their lightsabers as well. "Alright, Jake. I'm master Obi Wan Kenobi and this is my former apprentice, Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker".

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm sorry for roughing up your men, but after being asleep for so long, I forgot the whole reason I would wake up".

"How long have you been asleep?" Anakin asked.

"A long time, that's all I can tell you for now, the rest is classified" Jake replied, his face and tone turned serious.

"What do you mean 'classified, and what's going on here?" Anakin asked.

"I'll keep it short, I am on a very important mission for both the Jedi Order and Galactic Republic. Regardless if I told you now or not, you'd still take me to the council. I will tell you all you need to know once you take me there. It is vital I meet with them anyway".

"What makes you think we'd take you to the council?" Obi Wan asked inquisitively.

"You find an abandoned ship that hasn't been seen in over three thousand years in the middle of a nebula, and the only person on it wears Jedi armor, wields a lightsaber and says he's on an important mission for both the Jedi order and the Republic. Unless the order has changed procedure since I last checked, I can't think of a reason that you wouldn't".

"He does have a point" Anakin said.

"Very well, we'll take you to the council, and see what they think about all of this" Obi Wan said.

"Very good, shall we get going" Jake suggested. Obi Wan nodded and turned to led the group back to their shuttle. As they started to leave, Jake stopped and turned towards the bag not far from the medical capsule. He reached his hand out and called upon the force to bring it to him. In mere seconds, the bag flew to his hand and he slung it over his shoulder and rejoined the group.

* * *

A little while later, they landed back on the _Resolute. _As the boarding ramp dropped down, Ahsoka watched as her master and his group walked down the ramp. She was surprised to see the unfamiliar figure at the back of the group. He stood there for a moment looking around, as if he was taking in new surroundings.

"Welcome back Skyguy, glad to see you made it back in one piece. And apparently you made a new friend" she said, as the man joined them.

"Ahsoka Tano, meet Jedi knight Jake Delarus" Anakin announced, as Jake bowed slightly in respect. "Knight Delarus, meet my padawan Ahsoka Tano". Ahsoka returned his bow.

"A pleasure to meet you padawan" Jake said politely.

"Likewise" Ahsoka returned his compliment. "But I seem to be light on details master" she said, turning back to her master.

"I'll fill you in as soon as I can. Right now, we need to get him to the council as soon as possible" Anakin replied, gesturing to Jake.

"That may have to wait master. While you were investigating the ship, we received a transmission from Taanab. Apparently, the separatists launched an attack on the fleet. They were repelled, but the fleet lost a few ships, and some were pretty badly damaged. They've requested that we rejoin them as soon as possible".

"Alright, head to the bridge and have the admiral set course for Tanaab and get us there as quickly as possible". Ahsoka nodded, and left to go to the bridge.

"It seems that the council will have to wait a little bit" he said, turning back to Jake.

"It's all right, it sounds like there are more pressing issues at the moment"Jake replied, as they started to leave the hangar bay. "I am willing to lend any and all help I can to help you".

"That is greatly appreciated. I'll debrief you in on all you need to know about the Separatists right now" Anakin replied, as they made their way to the bridge.

* * *

_In the next chapter, there will be a battle, and we'll see a duel as well. _

_Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story._

_P.S. MasterKenobi25: Thanks for the comment man, it really made me happy that you liked the story so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. _


	3. Skirmish on Contruum

**A/N: Hey everyone, really quick I just wanted to apologize for it taking so long to post this chapter. I'll have a full explanation of why it took so long to post at the end of the chapter. Until then, thank you to everyone who's shown support for the story, ( 20 followers and 8 reviews! That's crazy, you guys are the best)** **and I hope I made it worth the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

Republic fleet, space over Taanab.

It had been an hour since the _Resolute_ regrouped with her home fleet. Now they were mending their damaged ships, and trying to figure out what to do.

Obi Wan stood at the main viewport, observing what was left of their fleet. The Separatists had planned their attack well.

Out of the nine ships that made up the portion of their original fleet here at Taanab: four Acclamator-class support cruisers and five Venator-class star destroyers, only two Venators and three Acclamators remained. Two of the Venators had been destroyed, while one was heavily damaged. As for the Acclamators, only one had been severely damaged. They had only brought the _Resolute_ and two other venators with them.

He turned and walked to the holographic tactical console, Ahsoka and admiral Yularen were there as well. He studied the map thoughtfully for a moment, before speaking. "What's the status of the fleet admiral".

"Repairs are nearly complete on the _Reliever_" he replied, referring to the Acclamator. " As for the _Katarn_, they'll be lucky enough to move at all".

"And what of the others?".

"On standby and awaiting orders sir".

"What are we going to do master Kenobi" Ahsoka asked. "This attack is vital to the war, we have to destroy that factory".

"I don't know Ahsoka" Obi Wan replied, deep in thought. "I don't know".

"Luckily for us, we have a plan" said the voice of Anakin. Everyone turned to see both he and Jake enter the room, and join them at the console.

"And what might this plan be?" Obi Wan asked, eyeing his former padawan curiously.

"You want to tell them your part of the plan?" Anakin asked, turning to Jake. Jake nodded, and pressed several buttons on the console. The console soon showed two groups of ships, one theirs and the other the separatists.

"After taking in the situation of your fleet, I believe I have found a weakness in their fleet" Jake started, and pressed a button on the console. The hologram zoomed in to just the enemy ships. "Given their tight formation, this will be their weakness".

He pressed a button on the console and it zoomed out. As soon as it did, one of the Republic ships appeared, and then the rest of them appeared. "The _Resolute _will drop out here. As soon as it gathers the coordinates, the other ships will drop out in between the enemy ships".

"Are you suggesting that our ships actually drop out of hyperspace in the middle of their fleet" Yularen asked apprehensively, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little too risky sir".

"As dangerous as it is, yes admiral" Jake replied. "Because of your limited amount of ships, we have to do this tactically, yet we also have to take risks due to the urgency of the mission. When the_ Resolute _drops out by itself, they'll think we're trying to attack with one ship-".

"And when the other ships drop out between theirs, the confusion will catch them off guard" Ahsoka chimed in.

"And leave them open to attack, and leave us a window to get forces on the planet" Anakin finished, as he pressed a button on the console and two small ships emerged from the _Resolute_ and headed for the planet.

"And what is your part of the plan, my old padawan" Obi Wan asked, turning back to Anakin.

Anakin pressed a button on the console, and the hologram switched from the space battle to a holographic section of the planet's surface. In the center of the map showed a small city, with a spaceport on its western border. To the south, a large forest with a river running through it. And to the north, in the middle of another large forest laid a large factory.

" Once the fleet causes a distraction, two squads will accompany us to the planet, and we'll land and infiltrate the factory. You and I will take one squad, and infiltrate the eastern wing. Ahsoka and Jake will take the other squad, and infiltrate the western wing. Once we're at the locations, we'll each plant charges at both power cores in each section. With any luck, we'll be out in time to watch that factory get blown to Corellia".

"And your confident in this plan?" Obi Wan asked.

"It's the best one we've got" Anakin replied.

Obi Wan stood there for a moment, deep in thought. "Alright, when do we get underway?".

"We should be ready within the hour master" Anakin replied.

"Very well, let's get to it then" Obi Wan replied, as everyone dispersed and began with the preparations for the mission.

"Anakin, can I have a word with you in private?" Obi Wan asked quietly.

"Sure" he replied, as they walked off the bridge.

* * *

"Do you think it is wise to send your padawan alone with this stranger, let alone rely on his strategy for this mission?" Obi Wan asked apprehensively, as they entered his private quarters. "Do not forget, we don't know who this person is, or anything about him".

"I'll admit, it does make sense to be warily of him, and I do have my own suspicions of him as well" Anakin admitted. "But you should've seen him master, when we were going over the intelligence reports, he examined and planned everything so quickly and precisely. Honestly, he could probably give one of those tactical commander droids a run".

"However, we must still be cautious" Obi Wan warned. "He is still hiding things from us, what's odd is that he actually told us that he was".

"That is true, but so far I haven't sensed anything to tell me not to trust him" Anakin replied.

"Yes, neither have I" Obi Wan said. " The other strange thing is the odd tremor around him, how would you describe it?".

Anakin thought for a moment, as he reached out with the force. "It's odd, calm, soothing, reassuring".

"Reach out Anakin, what can you feel from Jake? What can you make of him?".

Anakin folded his arms and leaned back against the doorway to Obi Wan's quarters. He closed his eyes, and reached out deeply into the force.

"It's hard, he has a strong wall around himself. But I can sense, calmness, collection, and a slight bit of confusion".

"Confusion towards what?".

"Everything, everything around him. It's almost as if he's never seen any of this before. And yet, he has" Anakin said, as he opened his eyes.

"What do you mean Anakin".

"I also sense familiarity among him. He feels familiar with all of this. In the military, planning, strategizing. He's commanded military forces before".

"And yet, he's never seen the clones or any of our equipment" Obi Wan said, as he started stroking his beard in thought. "This is definitely odd".

"Well I do know one thing about him master".

"What's that Anakin".

"He definitely isn't telling us everything, he's hiding something, something big".

Obi Wan nodded in agreement, and thought for a moment.

"What should we do master" Anakin asked.

"Perhaps we should wait and see what he does" Obi Wan responded. "If he truly intends on helping us, then he will. We'll keep a close eye on him, until we take him to the council. They'll definitely want to hear about this".

"Understood master" Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Well then" Obi Wan sighed. "I suppose we should get to preparations for the mission".

Anakin nodded, and they left Obi Wan's quarters.

"And if it helps, I'll be sending Rex and a squad with them" Anakin said, as they walked down one of the ships corridors.

"Let's just hope that will be enough" Obi Wan replied.

* * *

This was so strange to him, and yet it wasn't. Through his time serving under Revan, commanding armies and fleets, it always gave him purpose, a sense of meaning.

They were in hyperspace now, on their way to battle these separatists.

As Jake walked through the hangar bay of the _Resolute_, he observed in a small, hidden sense of awe at all around him. Their ships and equipment were so different compared to what he knew. But that didn't surprise him in the slightest, as he had suspected the military to change in the large amount of time he'd spent away.

But it wasn't the ships or the equipment that fascinated him the most, no, it was the troops. Anakin had told him that their entire army consisted of clones of one man. Hundreds of thousands of clones serving on fronts across the galaxy, which had apparently grown exponentially since his time.

The one thing that did set him off about them, was the fact that they'd been cloned from a mandalorian, and a mandalorian bounty hunter nonetheless. He had had more than enough experience with both, so while he was intrigued by the clones, he was still skeptical.

As Jake continued on in the hangar bay, he noticed one of the clone troopers as one of the ones that he had first encountered. He recognized him from the distinct blue marks on his helmet, which he was holding in the crook of his left arm, and the small bandage on his forehead.

The trooper regarded him, with a slightly wary expression. "Sir" he said.

"Trooper" Jake nodded. "I was just checking on the ground force preparations. I hope you don't mind?".

"No sir, that's actually what I was doing now".

"I see, may I accompany you?".

"Of course sir" he responded, as he began to walk through the hangar bay, with Jake next to him.

"So, what's your name soldier?" Jake asked.

"Rex sir, Captain Rex"

"I thought you looked familiar. You're the one from the medbay, the one that I threw into the medical capsule" Jake replied inquisitively.

"Uh, yes sir" replied, still slightly internally embarrassed at the fact he'd let that had happen.

"I do apologize for that by the way" Jake replied apologetically, slightly gesturing towards Rex's bandage on his head. " I hope I didn't cause any severe damage".

"No sir, it's nothing more than a scratch" Rex replied tightly, Jake nodded as they continued on through the hangar bay.

"So Captain, General Skywalker speaks very highly of you. He says you're the best commander in your legion" Jake said, turning serious. "A good leader, courageous, and always thinking on your feet. Is that true?".

"I follow my orders to the best of my abilities" Rex replied. "General Skywalker is a great leader, cares for his men, and he calls it as he sees it".

"Hmm, if that's the case, I look forward to serving with you on this mission Captain".

"Likewise sir". Rex was still suspicious of this man, General Skywalker had told him to keep an eye on him both on their mission and whenever he was around their military equipment. But there was something about this man that he liked, and he couldn't figure it out. For now, he would just hang back and observe this mysterious person.

* * *

They were ten minutes out from their destination, and Anakin and Obi Wan had gathered everyone together on the bridge for one final overview of the plan.

"Alright, let's go over the plan one more time just so everyone knows what to do" Obi Wan said. "Go ahead Jake".

Jake nodded and pressed several buttons on the holographic console. "When the _Resolute _drops out of hyperspace, it will gather the safe coordinates for the rest of the fleet to drop out in between the enemy fleet. Once the confusion ensures, our two teams will leave the Resolute and head for the planets surface. Once on the surface, each team will land at separate points near the sections of the factory they are to take. Anakin, Obi Wan and Commander Cody will take the east point. Ahsoka, Captain Rex and myself will take the west point. Once each team's charges are placed, we'll meet up towards the south and await extraction".

"We'll have to be quick once we're there" Rex spoke up. "The droids will already be on alert due to the space battle. If we're not out of the factory in time, they'll call on their backup garrison" he said, as he pointed to the red glowing square structure to the factory's north. "If that happens, we'll have no escape options and be overrun".

"I like this one" Jake noted.

"We were able to get in contact with Master Plo's fleet and their on their way" Admiral Yularen stated. "But there's a chance we may not be able to hold off until then".

"All the more reason for us to hurry up then" Anakin replied.

Everybody turned their attention from the console, as the ships alarm went off. "We're five minutes away from our destination" Yularen said. "I suggest we get to our positions".

"Alright, any questions on the mission?" Jake asked, he was met with still heads. " Then may the Force be with us all".

* * *

"Sir, I think we have a problem" said the electronic voice of the tall tan battle droid sitting at his station on their ships bridge.

"What is it Corporal?".

"It appears a ship is coming out of hyperspace".

"Is it Republic?". At that moment, the ship dropped out at a safe distance from the rest of their fleet.

" I think it's Republic" the droid said coyly.

The droid commander laughed, "We outnumber them eleven to one, prepare all cannons to fire".

At that moment, seven other Republic ships dropped out dangerously close to their own ships and began firing.

"Uh sir, I think we're in trouble" the droid from the station said nervously. The commander was silent, as he looked at the battle that was quickly unfolding before them.

* * *

"_General Skywalker, the diversion worked. Your clear to head for the surface, good luck sir" _Admiral Yularen's voice echoed through the gunship from Anakin's wrist comlink.

"Thanks Admiral, good luck to you too" Anakin replied as he switched the channels. "Ahsoka we're all set, are you guys ready?".

"_All set here master, we'll be following you down till we hit the split off point" _Ahsoka replied.

"All right, you know the plan. Good luck Snips".

"_You too Skyguy_" Ahsoka replied as the comlink went silent.

"You ready master?" Anakin asked, turning to Obi Wan.

"As ready as I can be" Obi Wan replied calmly.

Anakin nodded and turned his comlink on. "Pilot we're ready, let's go" he said as he turned his comlink off.

The gunship lifted out of the hangar bay with the other gunship following closely behind. They were able to stay to the outskirts of the battle and get by relatively unseen. Once they were safely away from the battle, they made their way to the blue and brown world.

* * *

Contruum was a tropical world, known for its shipyards and being an agriculture and industrial world. It's people were peaceful, and had a history of invasions. The Separatists had decided to extort this planet for its natural resources to help fuel their tank factory. Unlike their droid factories, which were all across the galaxy, the separatists had only a small few of tank factories hidden across the galaxy. And these were no ordinary tanks, no, these were the separatist Hailfire droid tanks. Very fast and very deadly, so when the Republic were able to find one, it was an opportunity that they couldn't pass up. And that's why they sent their best Jedi to destroy it.

It was early to mid evening as the sky was turning a light orange. The sound of gunship engines echoed through the forest, as the two ships soared just above the tree line in single file formation to avoid detection. They continued on in the formation for a few minutes, until the lead ship broke off to their right to head for their landing zone. The other ship soon followed suit and broke off to the left to head for their landing.

* * *

"I hate to say it, but it seems Rex was right" Anakin said looking through a pair of macrobinoculars, scanning the factory. "The space battle definitely has them on high alert. The perimeter is heavily patrolled, and we don't have the firepower to make it through the front".

Anakin lowered the binoculars and turned to Obi Wan, who was also looking at the base deep in thought. They both had found a small cliff that overlooked the factory near the jungles edge, and decided to try to scout it out before moving in. "There has to be some way in, keep scanning the factory" Obi Wan said.

Anakin turned and put the binocs back to his eyes. After a few minutes of scanning, something caught his attention. "I think I found your entrance master" Anakin said slyly, as he handed the binocs to Obi Wan and pointed to what he saw. "Look just to the outside of the southeast perimeter, where all those plants and shrubbery are".

Obi Wan took the binocs from Anakin and raised them to his eyes. He looked where Anakin pointed to, and it took him only a moment to notice the thin cloud emerging from a large vented pipe near the factory's outer perimeter.

"An exhaust pipe?" Obi Wan asked, as he lowered the binocs for a moment to turn to Anakin.

"Close, it's actually a moisture exhaust" Anakin replied, as Obi Wan went back to examining the vent. "To build the base of the Hailfire's wheels, they have to heat them up enough to bend them. Once their bent, they have to cool them with a lotta water, and they have to extract the moisture, otherwise the amount of constant moisture buildup would mess with the droids circuits. That also means that those pipes connect to the ventilation system that runs throughout the entire factory".

"So those pipes are big enough, and safe enough, for us to sneak through them?" Obi Wan asked apprehensively.

"They should be, I don't know of any reason they wouldn't be" Anakin shrugged.

"Every time you say 'should be' it scares me Anakin" Obi Wan replied with a small smile.

"Glad to know you have trust in me master" Anakin replied, returning a small smile as well, Obi Wan just shook his head and patted his greatest friend soundly on the back. They both stood up, and walked back to the tree line where their men were waiting.

"Cody" he called, as his white clad armored commander turned to regard him. "Contact the other team, tell them to use the moisture exhausts to get in, and then we're moving into the factory".

"Yes sir" he saluted, as he walked back over to his men.

Obi Wan and Anakin started walking towards the direction of the vent. "I hope this works" Obi Wan said. "Intelligence reports suggest that this may be one of the last factory's making these tanks. They've grown fewer and fewer since geonosis".

Anakin looked behind them for a moment, and noticed R2 was already following them. "Well good thing this plan will work master. Once we're in, we'll find a place where Artoo can plug in and find out exactly where the power generators are, tell the others where theirs are, blow them all up, and be back out hunting the next one in no time".

"Yes, and then there's that" Obi Wan said. "We still have to deal with our mysterious supposed Jedi friend".

"Well this mission will show if he truly is here to help us" Anakin replied.

"Let's just hope it doesn't cost us too much to find out" Obi Wan sighed, as their Troop's caught up with them and they continued on toward their secret entrance into the factory.

* * *

Thanks to the information provided to them by her master, Ahsoka and her team wasted little to no time putting that information to use. They had been able to sneak through the pipes and into the ventilation system with relative ease. They had been fortunate enough that the ventilation shafts were big enough to fit a person through them pretty well.

As Ahsoka carefully lifted the floor vent grate up, she glanced around to make sure nothing was near them. "All clear" she whispered as she quietly set the grate down. Quietly and slowly, they all filed out of the vents.

"Where to now?" Jake asked.

"Now we head this way" Ahsoka replied pointing down the corridor to their left. "The power room should be in this direction".

"Then let's not waste time" Jake said, as Ahsoka nodded and led their group down the corridor towards the power room, unaware they were being watched.

* * *

The tall gray cloaked figure stared at one of the security consoles, watching the group of Jedi and clones head toward the western power room.

"Sir, we have more intruders in the eastern wing" one of the droids said.

The figure shifted his gaze from one screen to another, and immediately noticed the lead figure. "General Kenobi" the figure said lowly in a deep, threatening, partly robotic voice.

"I recommend that if we call our reserve forces, we should be able to crush the Jedi with ease" the electronic voice of the tactical droid said.

"No" the voice responded, as he walked over to the droid, the sound of his heavy metal feet echoing in the room. "Prepare to abandon the factory, have the charges ready. I will deal with the Jedi myself".

"But General, we have been ordered to protect this factory, at all costs" the droid replied.

The General walked slowly and intimidatingly over to the droid. He stared at him for a moment, with his cold, angry reptilian looking eyes. Droids weren't supposed to know fear, but that may not have been said for the tactical commander droid that spoke against the General.

"I have been ordered by Count Dooku to see that this outdated factory be destroyed" the General began, as he started slowly backing up the droid in front of him. "The Hailfire droids are outdated now, and this factory is to be kept from falling into enemy hands at all costs. Count Dooku also ordered me to use this factory, as a trap for those particular Jedi".

By now, the droid was pressed against the wall of their command center. "And I've also been ordered to see that all of you worthless droids make it out in one piece" the General continued, as he moved his face just inches from the droid. "Personally if it was up to me, I would leave every single one of you pathetic droids here to be blown to bits".

The General backed up and started to leave. "Now prepare the charges, and prepare to leave. Send some droids to deal with the Jedi in the eastern wing and jam their comms, I'll deal with the Jedi in the west first " he ordered as he left.

"Yes sir, General Grievous" the droid replied lowly.

* * *

Obi Wan peeked slowly around the hallway corner, and checked to see if anything was near them. As so as he saw it was clear, he motioned with his hand for the rest of the group to move up. Anakin and R2 were the first to go, with the troopers behind them as they made it across the hallway to the computer terminal.

"Alright Artoo, plug in and find the locations of the power cores" Anakin said, as R2 beeped in affirmation and plugged into the droid terminal. After a few moments, R2 started beeping and whirling wildly.

"What's wrong with him?" Obi Wan asked turning to Anakin.

"He says that the droids are arming charges all throughout the base!" Anakin exclaimed.

"This must've been a trap" Obi Wan said. "Cody, alert the other group. Tell them to meet us back at the rendezvous point".

Cody nodded, and tried to use his comlink, but was only met with static. "General, I can't reach them, our comms are being jammed".

"We have to warn them" Anakin said urgently.

"Right, come on" Obi Wan said. "Let's find them and get out of-" he was interrupted, as he heard the loud clanking of battle droids coming towards them.

"I think we have company" Anakin said, igniting his lightsaber.

"So it seems" Obi wan responded as he ignited his saber as well. "We don't have a lot of time, let's be quick with them and find the others".

Anakin nodded as they all prepared for themselves for the fight. Artoo took cover behind the group, as the droids rounded the hall corner and the skirmish began.

* * *

Ahsoka peeked around the corridor. Once she saw it was clear she motioned for her team to follow her. They continued down the hallway for a few minutes until they reached a split.

"Where to now commander?" Rex asked. Ahsoka thought for a moment, trying to figure out their best option.

"We should probably split up, the power generator has to down one of these hallways" she replied, as she pointed to her right. "Rex you take the squad and head this way, me and Jake will go the other way".

"Sir with all due respect, I don't think it would be wise to split up right now" Rex advised. "We haven't heard from the others, and we don't know exactly where we're going".

"We don't have much choice Rex, we have to improvise and we don't have a lot of time" Ahsoka replied. "Now let's go find the generator and get out of here".

Rex nodded, and quickly led his team down the hallway to their right. Ahsoka watched them for a moment, before turning to Jake. "Are you with me?".

"Of course" he nodded in reply.

"Good, then let's get going" she said, as they started down their hallway.

* * *

The droid cried out in distress as it was cut down by the blue bladed lightsaber. Anakin stepped back from the droid he'd just cut down, disengaging his lightsaber, and turned to his former master who'd cut down the last of their ambushers. "Think that's the last of them?".

"Probably not" Obi Wan replied, turning to Anakin. "Let's find their command center so we can find the others".

"Artoo" Anakin said turning to his faithful droid companion, "See if you can find the command center for this place and take us there".

Artoo beeped in affirmation, as he rolled back over to the station he'd previously been at and began operating it.

"So you think this was all a trap?" Anakin asked, turning back to Obi Wan.

"It certainly seems that way" Obi Wan replied, rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

"You don't think it has something to do with Jake, do you?".

"I don't know, it just seems oddly coincidental. First we find his ship which keeps us from regrouping with the fleet, which gets attacked while we're investigating it. And you said he planned our attack, that he knew the weaknesses of their fleet so well".

"Yeah, almost as if he knew how they would maneuver their ships".

"And that adds to it, how did he know how they would formate their fleet?. Now he's gotten our groups separated in an enemy facility that's rigged to blow and we have no way of alerting them to the danger. I'm starting to believe that he may very well be a-".

Obi Wan was interrupted by the loud whistling from R2. Both he and Anakin turned to the little droid who exited from the droid station he was at and started quickly down the opposite end of the hallway. As they watched the little droid roll down to about midway down the hallway before stopping and turned back towards them, they heard him whistle and beep excitedly several times.

"He's found the command center, it's not far" Anakin said turning back to Obi Wan. "Let's get there and find the others and get out of here. We'll deal with Jake later".

Obi Wan slowly nodded and gestured for Cody and his squad to follow them, as they made their way down the hallway behind R2. They could only hope that their fears had not been true.

* * *

The doors opened with a hiss, as the two Jedi rushed into the room sabers in hand and at the ready. They quickly glanced around the large room, they had found the one they were looking for.

"This is the place" Ahsoka said as she knelt down and removed the backpack she'd been carrying, and started grabbing the small thermal charges. "Let's place these and get out of here".

"Padawan" Jake said in a low voice, still slowly looking around the large room.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, looking up from the pack to the Jedi near her.

"We're not alone" he responded lowly, still trying to find that hint of danger he'd felt through the force. Ahsoka slowly stood up and reached out into the force herself.

"Look out!" Jake yelled. Ahsoka almost didn't even see it, as a large crate was launched at them. But before she could attempt to dodge it, she felt herself get pushed to the side.

Jake reached over and pushed Ahsoka far enough out of the crate's path. But he only had enough time to turn and use the force to lessen the impact, as the crate made contact with him and sent into a nearby wall. The combination of his use of the force and his armor saved him from what would've more than likely severely injured or even killed a normal person, but it still knocked the wind out of him a good bit.

Ahsoka barely had time to recover herself, as she saw the tall grey cloaked figure that dropped down from the ceiling near her.

"Grievous" Ahsoka growled, as she slowly stood up.

"Your the cowardly padawan from the listening station" Grievous said coldly, giving her an evil stare.

"Your definitely one to talk about being a coward Grievous" Ahsoka spat back.

Grievous chuckled evilly at the young padawan. "Foolish child" Grievous said, as he ignited a green bladed lightsaber in his right hand and a blue bladed saber in his left. Ahsoka ignited her own green bladed lightsaber and the battle began.

Grievous started his offensive with a leaping attack. Ahsoka was able to roll away, as the heavy metal monster landed hard where she just was. She immediately went for a killing blow, aiming for Grievous's neck, but the cyborg general was ready for the strike and parried it with great strength. Ahsoka was physically moved back by Grievous's superior strength, and she was forced to drop back into a defensive form to block several of his heavy blows.

Ahsoka had fought Grievous before, not too long ago when they had destroyed the listening outpost near Ruusan. But she had barely been able to hold Grievous off then, and while she did have a little more fighting experience now than she did then, it still was incredibly difficult for her to fight someone as experienced as Grievous was.

Blow after blow, she was able to defend until it finally came to a head, when the two opponents found themselves in a blade lock. Ahsoka had to call upon the force, and use all of her strength to keep from being crushed under Grievous's superior strength.

But Grievous was known for taking any advantages he could. Using his cybernetic strength, he was able to use one arm to keep enough pressure on the young padawan. With his other arm, he reached back and brought the lightsaber hilt in his hand into Ahsoka's head. The hit didn't kill her, but it very so knocked her out and left a sizeable gash in her forehead.

As her limp unconscious body fell to the floor in front of him, Grievous twirled his blades several times in his hands, before raising them up. As he prepared to bring his blades down on the unconscious padawan, he was caught off guard, as he was hit dead on by a powerful force push, that sent him back into the duracrete wall not far behind him.

The push had sent him into the wall so hard, that there were several good cracks in the duracrete. As Grievous shook off the effects of the push, he stared evilly at the figure that knelt down beside the unconscious padawan not far from him.

Jake put his hand on Ahsoka's head to check on her. He called upon the force to subside some of her pain, and then stood back up to face their enemy. He studied the enemy in front of him, before speaking.

"You have got to be the ugliest droid I've ever seen" Jake quipped. "You must be the famed Jedi hunter I've heard about, General Grievous".

"I am no droid, Jedi scum" Grievous growled.

"Really. I suppose you haven't looked in a mirror before, you'd be surprised at what you'd see, and maybe even a little terrified" Jake quipped again.

"I will take great pleasure in cutting you to pieces" Grievous growled angrily, as he ignited his lightsabers.

"You can try, but you will probably fail" Jake said with a smirk, as he shed the brown leather and cloth cloak from his shoulders. He reached his right arm out, and used the force to call his lightsaber to his hand. The silver cylinder flew to his hand, and he pressed the activator towards the top of it, and it's emerald green blade blazed to life. With his lightsaber humming at his side, Jake brought his blade up and down to his side, as Grievous began to charge him.

* * *

The automatic doors opened, and the droids never stood a chance, as the shots from the troopers blasters were quick and precise. As the three forward troops secured the command center, the rest of the group quickly followed them in. R2 wasted no time in getting to a droid station so he could find the rest of their group.

"It looks like there evacuating" Anakin said, noticing the smaller amount of droids than usual. "Your idea that this might've been a trap is starting to seem right".

"Yes, so it seems" Obi Wan said thoughtfully.

"Uh generals" Cody said as he gestured to the security monitor. "You may want to see this".

Obi Wan and Anakin both walked over to the monitor, and looked at what was on the screen. Their eyes were met with the site of two familiar figures fighting each other, the blades of their sabers flashing and clashing furiously. "Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed, as he saw the unconscious body of his padawan on the floor in the corner of the monitor screen. "Artoo, find that room". R2 beeped in affirmation, and went back to working as quickly as he could.

"Perhaps he is a Jedi after all" Anakin noted, as he watched their mysterious friend continue to fight off Grievous .

"Do not be fooled Anakin" Obi Wan warned. "Just because he wields a lightsaber does not mean he's a Jedi. We learned that from Maul".

"Well whether he's a Jedi or not, he's been very well trained" Anakin replied, noticing how Jake was actually holding his own pretty well against Grievous.

"Yes, indeed" Obi replied inquisitively, slightly cocking an eyebrow. "Artoo record this footage, it may be useful later". Artoo beeped in affirmation.

After a few moments, R2 turned his domed head and said several things through beeps and whistles. Anakin and Obi Wan turned their attention to their little droid, "He's found them, their in the western generator room" Anakin said.

"Then lets get there quickly" Obi Wan replied as they sprinted out of the command center, with the rest of their company in tow.

* * *

Grievous felt himself get pushed back by a force push, and he had to bring his sabers up to block the following slash from the Jedi he was facing. With his strength, he pushed the blades back and followed it with a strong kick, sending his opponent back.

This Jedi was different than the others he had faced before. When he had been brought into the Separatist Alliance, Count Dooku saw potential in him and decided to train him in lightsaber combat. Now Dooku is a master in the lightsaber form II Makashi, a form based on balance and elegance in blade to blade combat rather than brute force. And while he had trained Grievous in the basics of lightsaber combat, and some parts of Makashi, Grievous had developed his own form of lightsaber combat. Using his brute force, cybernetic enhancements, and his own creativity in battle made him a lethal opponent. And one of his cybernetic enhancements allowed him to process what forms his Jedi opponents used, so he could know how to defeat them.

But this Jedi was different.

Of all the Jedi he'd fought before, this one fought more aggressively than the others. He was very well skilled in blade to blade fighting, and when he went on the offensive it was more aggressive. He attacked differently than others, usually from all directions and integrated his force abilities into his attacks, something Grievous could not do. Grievous knew he'd have to do something, or else he might meet his end.

"You are beaten, surrender now and you'll probably be given a fair trial by the Republic" Jake said, raising his emerald lightsaber to align along his wrist and pointed it straight at the cyborg general not far from him.

"If you think that I would surrender to a Jedi, than you are far stupider than you think. I would rather die" Grievous spat back evilly.

"So be it" Jake replied calmly, as he pointed his saber outwards to his side, and assumed an offensive stance.

Grievous responded by enabling his two extra arms, and reaching into his cloak to grab his other two lightsabers. He shrugged off his cloak and ignited his two other sabers.

"Never seen that before" Jake noted in astonishment.

"You Jedi think you are so powerful and undefeatable. Until I show the galaxy, just how weak and pathetic you really are" Grievous said, as he watched Jake outstretch his left arm and use the force to call Ahsoka's lightsaber to his hand.

Jake ignited the green lightsaber, and brought the two sabers in front of him in a crossarm formation. "Then I will show the galaxy how wrong you are" Jake said as he spun the sabers in his hands to his sides, blades facing backwards as he braced himself for the cyborg that charged him.

Grievous spun his two top blades and brought them down hard on Jake, only to have them upheld by the Jedi; Grievous followed up with an attempt to stab him with his lower blades, but missed as Jake dodged to the side out of their path.

Jake brought both his sabers to his right side and swung hard at Grievous, and then did the same move from his left side, but both times were blocked. He brought both his blades up and took several quick slashes at the general. While most of them were blocked, it was not completely useless as he had managed to cut off one of Grievous's lower hands, relieving him of one his lightsabers.

Grievous moved back, and quickly examined the metal stub that was once his extra hand. He turned his attention back to his opponent, and took several angry slashes of his own at Jake, only for them to be blocked.

Both opponents continued exchanging blows, trying to gain an advantage over the other. But it was all most a stalemate, as both were well skilled in combat.

Finally it came to the point, when Jake swung one blade to parry one of Grievous's strikes, and followed it by bringing his other blade down on Grievous's other lower hand. He was successful in cutting off Grievous's hands, but had to bring his blades up to catch Grievous's last to blades, as the two opponents found themselves in a blade lock. It wasn't as easy for Grievous to overcome Jake as he did Ahsoka, mainly due to Jake being a lot more physically stronger than she was.

"If this continues, it will be me who'll cut you into pieces" Jake said through gritted teeth, as he pushed against Grievous's strength with his own. "This is your last chance to surrender".

"Foolish Jedi" Grievous chuckled in reply, as he raised his foot up and kicked Jake as hard as he could in the chest. Jake's metal armor chest piece had protected him from any severe damage, but the force of the kick sent him stumbling back and out of the blade lock. This was all Grievous needed, as he deactivated the lightsaber in his left hand and reached over and pressed a button on his right wrist.

As he did that, simultaneous sounds of multiple explosions could be heard and felt all around, as they shook the factory violently.

Jake looked around briefly as the explosions rocked the room they were in, before turning his attention back to Grievous. He watched, as the cyborg general raised his left arm up and fired an ascension cable up to a large vent in the ceiling. As he watched Grievous raise up off the ground rapidly, he flipped his lightsaber in his right hand around and threw it, with the guidance of the force, towards the generals cable.

He cursed internally, however, as he watched Grievous bat his saber away with the one in his right hand, and laugh evilly as he did so. Jake used the force, and called his saber back to his hand, and prepared to throw both sabers at Grievous this time.

He stopped himself, however, as he noticed the rapidly cracking duracrete ceiling above Ahsoka's unconscious form, as several large pieces broke off. Quickly, he deactivated both lightsabers and hung them on his belt as he rushed as quick as he could over to Ahsoka.

He had made it to her just in time, and raised his arms up and called upon the force to stop them. While it didn't fully stop them, it did slow them down considerably. Jake used every bit of strength he could muster, but the combination of the weight of the very heavy duracrete pieces, and that his fight with Grievous had taken a good amount of energy out of him as well. Not to mention the fact that it felt as though Grievous's kick had possibly bruised a rib or two, and he was still slightly winded from getting hit by that crate. But he did as best as he could to push all of that aside, and focus all of his strength to keep both him and Ahsoka from being crushed.

"Ahsoka, if you can hear me, now would be a really good time to wake up" Jake said through gritted teeth, as he felt himself slowly giving out, as the explosions continued to cause more pieces to fall all around them.

Jake could feel as the pieces of duracrete touched the top of his head,and begin to push down on him. He continued with all of his might trying to stop it, but the weight was too much for him alone, and eventually he was brought down to a knee as the duracrete came closer and closer to crushing both of them.

But just as he was about to give out under the tremendous weight, he felt the pieces suddenly stop. He opened his once clenched eyes, and looked to see the two familiar Jedi with their arms stretched out towards them.

"We've got it, get out of there" Obi Wan yelled out.

Jake nodded, and grabbed Ahsoka and threw her over his shoulder, grabbed his cloak in his left hand, and made it to them as quickly as possible.

As soon as they were clear, Obi Wan and Anakin lowered their arms as the duracrete pieces fell hard and loudly to the ground.

"Is she okay" Anakin asked, as he quickly walked over and checked her head, as he noticed the sizeable gash.

"She took a pretty bad hit from Grievous, but she'll be okay" Jake responded.

"Let's get out of here, and we'll treat her outside" Obi Wan said.

"Alright, let's go" Anakin said, as he led the group of Jedi and clones out of the factory.

* * *

They had made it out just in time, as the factory exploded into a great ball of fire. Now they were back on the cliff awaiting extraction.

Her head was swimming when she finally came too. "Wha...Where are we" Ahsoka asked wearly, as she blinked several times in the bright evening sunlight rays. When they had made it back to the cliff, they set her up against a nearby tree so their medic Kix could treat her.

"Your alright snips" Anakin said reassuringly. " Just relax, everythings fine".

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked somewhat dazed. "One minute I was fighting Grievous, the next minute everything went black".

"Well, let's just say you had a good companion" Anakin replied, gesturing over towards Jake who was having his ribs bandaged up by Kix.

"You just rest now Ahsoka, our ride will be here soon" Anakin said, as he stood up and walked over to Jake and Kix. "How's he looking Kix?".

"Just a little bruising on his ribs sir, he'll be fine in time" Kix responded, as he finished up with Jake and walked away.

"Is your padawan okay?" Jake asked, as he took a sip of water from a canteen.

"She's still a little dazed, but she'll be alright" Anakin replied, as he sat down next to Jake. "Thank you for that by the way".

"No thanks necessary. I was just doing what was right".

Anakin nodded, and after a moment stood up and walked over to join Obi Wan at the cliffs overlook.

"Master Plo is on his way" Obi Wan said. "He should be here any minute".

"I think we may have been wrong to think Jake wasn't telling the truth when he said he wanted to help us" Anakin said after a moment.

"Yes perhaps, I'm starting to wonder that as well" Obi Wan said thoughtfully.

"If he was with the separatists, he more than likely wouldn't have saved Ahsoka" Anakin noted.

"That is true. Nor would he have taken the beating from Grievous like he did" Obi Wan said. "But while that may be, I for one will be most interested in the councils investigation into him".

Anakin nodded, and both Jedi turned their attention to the two Republic gunships coming towards them. They walked back to their group, as the gunships landed not far from them. As they approached the lead gunship, its doors opened up to reveal master Plo Koon and several of his troops.

"Good to see standing and walking little 'Soka, albeit with some help" Plo said, noticing how Ahsoka was up but leaning on Rex for support as she walked.

"Thank you master" Ahsoka replied wearlily.

"And you two look no worse for wear" Plo said, turning his attention to Obi Wan and Anakin.

"Thank you master Plo" Anakin responded.

"And I take it this is the Jedi you spoke about" Plo asked, noticing the unfamiliar Jedi behind them.

"Yes master, and it is imperative that we take him to the council immediately" Obi Wan replied.

"I see, well master Yoda and master Windu on waiting on the comms on the _Resolute_" Plo said.

"Well then, lets not keep them waiting any longer" Obi Wan said, as they all boarded the gunships and headed back to the _Resolute_.

* * *

"_Was your mission a success master Kenobi"_ the blueish holographic version of master Windu asked.

"Sort of master" Obi Wan replied. "The factory was destroyed, but it turned out to be a trap laid out by general Grievous".

"_Deeply disturbing, this is" _Yoda mused.

"_Were you able to capture Grievous" _Mace asked.

"Unfortunately no, he was able to get away once again" Obi Wan sighed.

"_While that is troubling, the main thing is the factory is destroyed. Well done master Kenobi" _Mace said.

"That's not all master, something else far more important has surfaced" Obi Wan said.

Mace and Yoda exchanged glances before turning back to Obi Wan. _"Continue, master Kenobi" _Yoda replied.

As Obi Wan filled the two venerable Jedi masters on all that had occurred, they listened with rapt attention as he filled them in on every detail.

"_Most interesting, the situation we now find ourselves in" _Yoda said thoughtfully. _"Certain you are, that he is a Jedi?". _

"Almost positive master" Obi Wan replied. " We've seen him use the force, and we have footage of him fighting Grievous".

"_This man fought general Grievous?" _Mace asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not only that master, but he almost won" Obi Wan said. "Had Grievous not used the factory's charges, he would have lost to Jake".

Mace put a hand to his chin, as he thought. _"Interesting. Most interesting" _Yoda said thoughtfully.

"There's something else you should know masters" Obi Wan said, as both masters listened to him. "When we found Jake, he said that he was on an important mission for the Republic, and he would tell us all we needed to know when we brought him before the council".

Mace and Yoda exchanged a glance, before Yoda spoke. _"Bring him before the council. Find out his true intentions, we will". _

"Yes master, we'll leave immediately" Obi Wan said.

"_See that you do"_ Mace said. _" In the meantime, we'll have madame Nu search through the archive records for this Jedi and see what we have on him. May the force be with you master Kenobi". _

"And with you masters" Obi Wan replied, as he bowed to the masters as the transmission ended, and the holograms disappeared.

Obi Wan stood at the holo table for a moment, before turning to admiral Yularen. "Admiral, get us to Coruscant as soon as possible".

"At once sir" Yularen nodded, as he turned and walked to one of the nearby terminals.

Obi Wan turned and walked to the main viewport of the bridge. He put his hand on his beard, and began to stroke it in thought, as he began to wonder what they had gotten themselves into. But whatever they had gotten into, it was certainly going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

**A:N/ I am SO sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, but you would not believe the amount of things that happened during the writing of this chapter: **

**1: At first I had some computer problems, so that took a little bit to fix. **

**2: Lack of inspiration to write was a problem for a small amount of time as well. **

**AND 3: I had FREAKING WRITERS BLOCK in MULTIPLE PARTS of this chapter!. **

**It also didn't help that this chapter was so long, but I couldn't decide to either split it up or keep it together. **

**BUT! That time is over, now it is complete. The next chapter won't be near as long, and I've planned it out a lot more than I did this one. I solely promise to try as hard as I can to make sure I never take this long to post ever again.**

**With that said, thank you so so much to everyone who's shown support to this story, it really warms my heart to read the reviews left. Next chapter will see Jake's return to Coruscant and the Jedi temple after so long. It will be up in a few weeks, I PROMISE, but it won't be as long because their won't be any battles or action like in this one. **

**Thanks again, and I can't wait to see what everyone thinks of this chapter. Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter, or story overall. And if your new to the story, make sure to follow the story if it interests you. With that, I will talk to you all in the next chapter. Until then, May the Force be with You Always. **


	4. Return Home

Count Dooku's Palace on Serenno

The room was dimly lit and quiet, as the automatic doors opened and the venerable Sith master entered, and walked over to the comm station at the far end of the room. He pressed several buttons on the console, and then stepped back and bowed, as the hologram appeared.

"What is it, Lord Tyranus?" the low, evil voice of Darth Sidious asked.

"Master", the low, yet smooth voice of Count Dooku spoke. " I regret to inform you that our trap for Skywalker and Kenobi on Contruum, has failed".

"It is of little concern" Sidious said calmly. "We have more important issues at hand"

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Dooku asked.

"There has been a great disturbance in the force, have you felt it?" Sidious asked quietly.

"Yes master" Dooku replied. "It feels strong, troubling".

"Yes" Sidious replied. "It is most troubling indeed. We must find out what it is, and eliminate it".

"I will do everything I can to find it master" Dooku said.

"See that you do" Sidious snapped. "Your failures in the past so far, have disappointed me greatly. We can not let this disturbance interfere with our plans".

"It will be done master" Dooku said, bowing reverently.

"When it is done, then perhaps my faith in you lord Tyranus, will be fully restored" Sidious said, as the hologram disappeared. Dooku stood there for a few moments thinking, then turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Coruscant, capital of the Republic.

They had arrived about ten minutes ago, and boarded a gunship on the _Resolute _to take them to the Jedi temple. Now as their gunship weaved in and out of normal busy Coruscant traffic, Jake marveled at the planet he once called home so long ago. In all the years he had been gone it had changed so much, which was expected, and yet there were some places that didn't change. He smiled as he saw several familiar buildings that had changed, but not too much.

And then he saw the Senate building. Unbeknownst to everyone else in the gunship, he had seen what the Senate building was like nearly four thousand years ago. And it amazed him, how little it changed. Suddenly, he got a cold chill up his spine as he looked back at the Senate building as they passed it. Somehow, he had felt a very strong dark presence from the building. He glanced over to Anakin and Obi Wan in the front of the gunship, and was surprised to see them completely unaffected. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't tell them that he had felt it, because they likely would have just thought him a madman. No, he would have to keep it to himself for now, and if possible, find the source of that darkness.

As their gunship prepared to land at the temple, Jake noticed three figures waiting for them. Once their gunship landed and they got off, the three figures approached them as Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka walked in front of him to meet the figures. Once the two groups met, the three of them bowed respectively to the dark skinned man in the middle, who was flanked by what seemed to be two temple guards. Jake followed suit and bowed as well, as the man spoke.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, Padawan Tano, it is good to see you all return safely" Master Windu said in his usual calm, but stern tone.

The three Jedi chorused a 'Thank you Master', as the man turned his attention to Jake, who was standing behind the group.

"And this is him?" he asked.

"Master Windu" Obi Wan said, as he motioned Jake to come stand by him. "Jedi knight Jake Delarus".

"It is an honor to meet you Master" Jake said, as he half bowed respectively to the venerable Jedi Master. "I've been told you are a very powerful and wise man".

"Yes, well" Mace replied, cocking an eyebrow at the supposed Jedi before him, as he turned his attention back to Obi Wan and Anakin. "Master Yoda has requested to speak with him before the council meeting".

"Very well, let's not keep him waiting" Obi Wan said, as he started to lead them into the temple.

"Just one moment" Mace said, as he held his hand up to stop them. "I'm gonna have to ask that he relieve his weapon".

"Master with all due respect, I don't think that is necessary" Anakin said calmly, but objectively. "Jake has proven that he is more than worthy to-".

Anakin stopped speaking when he noticed that Jake had already unclipped his lightsaber, and held it out to Master Windu. "I have no objections to your security measures" Jake stated.

Mace was a little surprised at the Jedi's willingness to surrender his saber, but took it and clipped it onto his belt. "Right this way" he said, as he led the group into the temple.

* * *

It was quiet in the room, as Master Yoda sat on one of the round cushioned seats in his quarters meditating. He opened his eyes, as he watched the five Jedi enter the room. They all bowed, as the green elderly Grandmaster spoke, "Join you, in the council chambers soon, we will".

The four Jedi bowed again and turned and left the room, leaving only Yoda and Jake in the room. Yoda motioned for Jake to sit on one of the cushioned seats. Jake did so, and sat across from him. They sat in silence for a moment, searching each others thoughts through the force, before Yoda spoke.

"Not from this time, are you?" he asked thoughtfully. Jake was somewhat surprised at the Grandmaster's forwardness, though it somehow didn't surprise him as much as it normally would've for a normal person.

"No, I'm not" Jake replied stoically, folding his hands and resting his chin on them.

"Why are you here?" Yoda asked.

"I was sent on a mission to help you find and stop the Sith Lord that you're looking for" Jake replied.

"Interesting, most interesting" Yoda said, as he scratched his chin in thought. "Tell me, send you on this mission, who did?".

"The Force" Jake replied. Yoda calmly and quietly used the Force to search the supposed Jedi's feelings. What he felt, was nothing treacherous, nor deceitful. In fact, all he felt was a great amount of calmness, and a strange amount of openness from this man in front of him.

"Very well" Yoda said, as he reached down and grabbed his gimmer stick and hopped down from his seat. "Come along, important matters we have to discuss".

Jake nodded and got up to follow the small, green elderly Jedi Master out of his quarters.

* * *

"While it is unfortunate that Grievous was able to escape, the results of your mission was a success, good work" Mace said from his seat in the round council room. Obi Wan and Anakin both bowed respectively, and walked to the nearby empty seat, Obi Wan sitting down in it while Anakin stood next to him.

"Now onto other important matters, and the reason we've had to meet this quickly" Mace said to everyone in the room. "As some of you already know, Masters Kenobi and Skywalker encountered a very strange person on their mission".

"Who is this person" asked Master Shaak Ti. "And why is he so important?".

"From what he's told us, the reason he is so important, is because he claims to be a Jedi".

"What do you mean 'claims' to be a Jedi" the Zabrak Jedi master, Eeth Koth asked. "Wouldn't we know if he was a Jedi or not?".

"Normally we would, but this is different" Mace replied. "So far, he hasn't shown up in any of our records, and no one has ever even heard of him".

"Then how can we believe he's a Jedi?" the Twi'lek Master Aayla Secura asked.

"Master Kenobi, will you please play the recording you obtained from your mission" Mace asked.

"Certainly" Obi Wan replied.

He pressed several times on the datapad that rested on the armrest of his chair, and a large hologram appeared in the middle of the council room. He pressed play, and the recording began to replay the fraction of the battle between the two opponents. All of the masters watched and observed the strange man fight the mechanical monster before him, using skill in both lightsaber combat and use of the Force. The recording finished, and the hologram disappeared.

"Master Yoda, you met with him before this meeting, what did you feel from him?" the Nautolan Master Kit Fisto asked.

"Hmmm, strange things. Calmness, curiosity, and no sense of treachery. Telling the truth, he is" Yoda replied.

"And what are your thoughts on this man, Master Kenobi?" Mace asked.

"I will admit, there have been some things that seemed a little too coincidental. But based on his actions so far, I see no reason to believe he's is neither a Separatist spy or an agent for the Sith Lord" Obi Wan replied thoughtfully.

"And I suppose you would like to lead this investigation, Master Kenobi?" The Thisspiasian Master Oppo Rancisis asked.

"Honestly yes. I think me and Anakin are most suitable for this, considering we've technically started it" Obi Wan replied.

"Agree with Master Kenobi, I do" Yoda added.

"Where is this man now?" the Cerean Master Ki Adi Mundi asked..

"Waiting outside to be summoned, he is" Yoda responded.

"I think it's time we see what he has to say for himself" Master Plo Koon said.

"Very well" Mace nodded, as he pressed a button on his chair.

Moments after he pressed the button, the doors slid open and all eyes were drawn to the man that entered through them. He appeared seemingly calm, and they could all feel that he mostly was. He proceeded to walk calmly to the center of the Council chambers. Once he was there, he bowed respectively, and folded his hands behind his back at an 'at ease' like posture. There was silence in the chambers for a moment as they studied him, and finally Shaak Ti broke it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jake Delarus" he replied.

"Where are you from, Jake Delarus?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"Though I don't know where I was originally born, my earliest knowledge is that I was brought here as an infant" Jake replied.

"And who was it that brought you here?" Aayla asked.

"A human Jedi named Kavar, he was a Padawan at the time" Jake replied. Some of the council members exchanged confused glances, and whispers among each other. But they were silenced as Mace spoke.

"Then why don't you show up in any of our records?" Mace asked sternly. Jake was silent for a moment, as he turned to the dark skinned Koruun Master.

"Because I'm not from this time" he stated bluntly. The room erupted into confused whispers, as Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other in confusion. This time it would be Anakin who would silence the whispers.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After checking the date on the journey back here, I learned that I am three thousand-nine hundred and thirty nine-point four years into the future from where I originally was" Jake replied. What he said caused looks of shock and disbelief to spread to all the faces of those on the council, except for Yoda who put to his chin and looked at Jake with interest.

"That's impossible!" Ki Adi's voice said in surprise. "There's no possible way someone could live that long. How can you possibly explain that?".

"With the councils permission" Jake said, turning to Yoda. " I will answer you questions all at once, if I may be allowed to fully explain the situation.

"Proceed" Yoda nodded. Jake returned a grateful nod to the venerable Jedi master.

"Well I suppose the best place to start is from the beginning" he began, as everyone in the room listened with rapt attention. "Millenia ago, I was one of the Jedi assigned to Jedi knight and Republic General, Revan. I served with him at several battles, commanding armies and fleets under him. But as we were heading to regroup with another fleet, Revan received several visions. The visions showed the Jedi in this time, fighting a great war, then the order would be destroyed and a great darkness would befall the galaxy" he said as he paused for a moment.

"Did these 'visions' say what destroyed the order?" Aayla asked.

"It did not reveal what exactly did it, only that it was the work of the Sith" Jake replied.

"Anyhow" he continued. " The Force willed that someone go into this time to stop this from happening, and it just so happened that it willed me to go. Why me I don't know, but I was not to deny the Force's will".

"If what you say is true, how did you manage to survive the passage of all that time?" Master Plo asked.

"When the visions were revealed, the Force also revealed to Revan about a special nebula, which is the one I was found in. Once I was on my ship and in the nebula, I was placed in a sleep trance, and the Force created a special bubble around my ship and the nebula, were I would not age at all and remain hidden until it was time for me to be discovered".

"And that's when Master's Kenobi and Skywalker found you" Ki Adi concluded.

"Correct Master" Jake affirmed.

"What you say is interesting, but why should we believe you?" Master Koth asked.

"Because I speak the truth, and because I haven't done anything to make you believe my motives lay elsewhere. My mission is to keep doing my job as a Jedi, and find out who this Sith Lord is, and stop him" Jake replied. The room was silent for a moment.

"Very well" Mace said, turning to Jake. "Until the investigation headed by Masters Kenobi and Skywalker is complete, you will remain in a cell here in the temple. If what you say turns out to be true, then you will be released and returned to active duty, as well as your title of Jedi Knight will be reinstated. If not, your fate will be decided then". Mace glanced to Yoda, who nodded in approvement.

"Very well, thank you masters" Jake said, as he bowed respectively and left the room.

"I don't think we can trust him" Adi Gallia said immediately. "How can we possibly believe his outlandish story".

"I must agree with Master Gallia" Master Even Piell said. "How can we believe that he's not simply lying".

"Or if he's hiding that he's an agent for the Sith Lord" Eeth Koth added.

"Met with him before the meeting, I did. Sense evil or deception in him, I did not" Yoda said.

"And don't forget he did save Ahsoka's life on Contruum" Anakin pointed out. "A Sith agent wouldn't go to the lengths he did to save her".

"I agree with Master Skywalker" Kit Fisto said. " If this man was trained by the Sith, given the circumstances, he would have left her to die and said he couldn't have saved it".

"Be that as it may, we must still be wary of this and proceed with caution" Ki Adi warned.

"Agreed" Mace said, as he turned to Obi Wan. "Obi Wan, you and Anakin will remain here on Coruscant to take the lead on this investigation".

"Understood Master, we will begin immediately" Obi Wan replied.

"Meditate on this, and consult the Force, I will. Reveal the truth, it will" Yoda said.

"As for everyone else, until we've learned more about this situation, this must remain a closely guarded secret. This must not leave this room, so as not to let the Sith Lord learn of this. Is that clear?" Mace asked, as he was met with nods from the others in the room.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned" he said, as everyone got up and left the council chambers. Pretty soon, it was just Obi Wan and Anakin in the chambers as they made their way to the lift.

"So were should we start first?" Anakin asked his former Master.

"Perhaps we should start at the start of all of this" Obi Wan replied. Anakin knew exactly what he meant.

"His ship" he said. Obi Wan nodded.

"Yes, it's being examined at one of the dockyards here on the planet right now" Obi Wan said.

"Then let's get over there" Anakin replied, as he and Obi Wan got on the lift to head out on their investigation.

* * *

Deep in the depths of the temple were the special force resistant cells. Constructed millennia ago to contain mostly anything that could use the force. As they lead him into his cell, he could feel his connection to the Force be disrupted.

The two temple guards led him into his small cell, which only had a cot and refresher. As he stepped in, the yellow energy door activated and the two guards took their positions at each side of the door.

As the guards took their places, Jake lowered down on his knees in front of the door in a meditative position. Due to security purposes, he had been stripped of his armor and placed in a black bodysuit that highlighted his muscular body. And because he had demonstrated his ability to use the Force, he had to remain in Force resistant cuffs, which would only grow tighter and shock him a little bit if he tried to use the Force.

But it didn't bother him. He closed his eyes and, though he couldn't meditate with the Force, he would do his best to keep his mind clear and focused. He would soon be out of here, because the Force would see to it that he would fulfill the purposes he'd been sent for. Even the ones he did not know about yet.

* * *

**A:N/ Again, some complications arose while writing this, hence why its late. **

**But apart from that, I know this chapter is probably the shortest of them all, but this and the next two chapters cover the investigation and the councils decision, plus Jake learning more about his new galaxy. After these next two chapters, there will be a two part series that will have some good action and adventure in it. You all will see that soon enough;) **

**And real quick, a shout out to two particular of my readers EmlynMara and Ichigo Shioin. I love chapter by chapter reviewers and you guys are the best, (Who am I kidding, your all the best).**

**And to answer your question EmlynMara: Jakes presence will change things in two ways. The first will be that there will be a few noticeable changes here and there, but the biggest ones will be affected by small things that occur over time throughout the story and eventually build up to be the biggest differences. **

**Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews the story. The following to this story already is crazy thank you so much. As usual, I hope you all enjoyed this next installment on this journey that continues to grow. May the Force be with You, Always.**


	5. The Investigation

Bridge of the _Enduring Light_, Republic planetary dockyard, Coruscant.

The bridge was bustling with technicians examining the mysterious ship. Among them was Admiral Yularen, who had taken an avid interest in this investigation as well. When they had found this ship, they had used the _Resolute_ to tow it to Contruum, and then back here.

As he was looking at the datapad in his hand, he looked up to see Generals Skywalker and Kenobi enter the bridge. "Generals" he said.

"Admiral, what've you got for us?" Anakin asked as he folded his arms, and stood before the Admiral with Obi Wan.

"I'm afraid not much sir" Yularen replied, as he briefly looked back at his datapad and pretty d it several times, and handed it to Anakin. "It appears that the hard drives have been wiped clean, except for this".

Anakin took the datapad from the Admiral's outstretched hand, and looked at the highlighted file on it. He raised an eyebrow, as he began to read it aloud:

"_Ships log 526. We've deviated from our course to regroup with the fleet near Onderon, to some classified place. Along with our ship is Lord Revan's flagship. Once we make it to our destination, the entire crew is to transfer to Lord Revan's flagship and await further instructions. It's rumored among the crew that General Delarus will stay behind on the ship. I've already been told I'm to be temporarily transferred to another ship in our fleet, the Endar Spire. _

_-Ensign Onasi _

Anakin finished and looked to his former master, who was deep in thought. "What do ya think Master?".

"It certainly helps back up his story. But that could've just as easily been fabricated and placed in the system" Obi Wan replied. Anakin nodded in agreement.

"True. Admiral, do you have an entry date on this?".

"Yes sir" Yularen replied. "It should be at the top of the file".

Anakin looked where the Admiral said, and sure enough, the entry date corresponded with Jakes story. "Well the dates correspond, but even these could be fabricated".

"That is true, but at least it's something." Obi Wan said. "Is there anything else?".

"I'm afraid that's all we have sir" Yularen replied.

"Very good Admiral" Obi Wan said. "Let us know if you find anything else".

"Of course sir" Yularen nodded.

"Very well, continue on Admiral" Obi Wan said, as he and Anakin began to leave the ship.

"So back to the temple Master?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, there's something else I want looked at" Obi Wan replied.

"And what's that Master?".

"Ever since we saw that footage of Jake fighting Grievous, I've been curious about his fighting style that we saw".

"You think there's something in his fighting style that can tell us something about him?" Anakin asked.

"It's possible. If he's telling the truth, then it should show. Over the years, our lightsaber forms were altered in some areas" Obi Wan replied.

"It did look a little different than what I've seen from other forms" Anakin noted inquisitively.

"Exactly, and that's why I want to bring that footage to Master Cin Drallig so we can see what he makes of it".

"Then let's get to the temple and find out" Anakin said, as they exited the ship and headed for their speeder.

* * *

It had been a few hours since he'd been brought here. Since he was unable to use the Force, he had only been able to listen to his surroundings, and ponder his current situation. It was quiet, and it had been, and that's why he was surprised to hear the sound of footsteps approaching. His green eyes opened, as he saw the familiar figure approach the cell with a data pad in her hand. She held up a card in her other hand to one of the guards, he nodded and deactivated the energy field long enough for her to enter the cell.

"Hello Ahsoka, it's good to see you better" Jake said.

"Thank you Jake" she replied as she sat down, and handed Jake the datapad. "Master Yoda sent me with this, he said you'd need it to catch up".

"Tell Master Yoda I appreciate this" Jake said, as he began looking at the datapad.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what did he mean by catching up"? Ahsoka asked. Jake stopped for a moment, and looked directly into the Togrutan padawans blue eyes.

"All in good time padawan" he replied with a neutral smile, and went back to the datapad.

"Oh, okay" Ahsoka said hesitantly, not satisfied with that but knew that was all she'd get for now. She turned and started to leave the cell, but stopped and turned back.

"I never thanked you for saving my life" she said.

"It was nothing, I only did what was right. There's no need to thank me for that" Jake replied, still looking through the datapad.

"Right, well thank you anyway. From what I've heard, it wasn't easy" she said.

"Nothing worthwhile ever is" he replied. Ahsoka nodded and she turned and left the cell. Jake watched her leave, and then went back to the datapad and its contents.

* * *

They entered the large room, where in the center, several padawans sparred together under the supervision of the venerable Jedi Master that was watching them nearby.

"Master Drallig, can we speak with you" Obi Wan asked, as he and Anakin approached him.

"Certainly Master Kenobi, one moment" he replied, as he walked over to the group of padawans and clapped his hands several times. "Alright padawans, that's enough for today. Go ahead to your other classes". The padawans all bowed respectively and left the room.

"Now then, how can I help you two" Drallig asked as he turned back to the two Jedi.

"We're investigating a force user who claims to be a Jedi. But he also wields a lightsaber with considerable proficiency, and we were hoping you could tell us more about his fighting style" Obi Wan asked.

"Certainly, come over here and we'll take a look" Master Drallig said, as he lead the two Jedi over the the large computer in the corner of the room. Obi Wan handed the venerable Jedi Master the disk, and he placed it into the computer.

Within mere moments, the hologram sprang to life on the large round computer. They watched it all the way through, as Master Drallig watched with keen interest and attention. Once the recording was finished, he turned to the two Jedi behind him, arms folded and a hand on his chin in thought.

"So what can you tell us Master?" Anakin asked.

Drallig turned back to the console and brought the hologram back up and stopped it a few seconds into the recording. "His stance here shows form six, Niman. But then here, his stance shows form two, Makashi. That leads me two believe that he is a multi form user, which is uncommon for most Jedi now. He also shows more aggressiveness in his fighting, and he has more experience in blade to blade combat, something that's very rare for Jedi now".

"Has it always been like that Master Drallig?" Obi Wan asked. Drallig shook his head.

"No, it hasn't. You see at one time, it was so common for a Jedi to face a Sith, or blade wielding opponent for that matter, any Jedi were trained in extensive blade to blade combat. But after the Sith were thought destroyed, the Order saw no use for such extensive training, and thus they moved away from it".

Obi Wan nodded. "So from what you've seen from that recording, do you think this man could've been trained in the teachings of the past Jedi?" he asked.

"As unlikely as it is, yes, there's a good chance he was" Drallig replied as he handed the disk back to Obi Wan. Obi Wan took it and placed it back on his belt.

"Thank you Master Drallig, you've helped us greatly in our investigation" Obi Wan said.

"It was my pleasure Master Kenobi. I wish you luck in your investigation" Drallig replied. Obi Wan and Anakin both bowed respectively, and then proceeded out into one of the main hallways of the temple.

"So that seems to only add to his case" Anakin said.

"Yes indeed. Let's head for the analysis room in the archives. We'll see what they can make of his personal affects, after that there's not really anything else".

"Then lead the way Master" Anakin said. They walked for a few minutes and then entered the archives analysis room where any and all evidence was held during investigations inside the Jedi Order, where head of the archives, Madam Jocasta Nu was waiting.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker" she greeted as they entered the evidence room. "I've been expecting you. The council said you would be coming".

"Forgive us Madam, we had a few other things we had to investigate as well" Anakin said apologetically.

"Oh it's no trouble at all Master Skywalker" Madam Nu replied with a gentle smile as she walked over to the nearby table. "You've actually given me plenty of time to go over everything the council gave me".

"Yes, that also reminds me" Obi Wan said. "Did you happen to run his name through the archive records?".

"I've been running the name through the archives since I received it, but due to the size of our Jedi records it may take more time to find him, if he's in there that is" Madam Nu replied, as she gestured to the computer built in the desk in the room, and they could see it was going through every single record of every Jedi that was ever in the order.

"Well what can you tell us about the items he had with him?" Anakin asked.

Madam Nu motioned for them to follow her, and she led them to the table in the middle of the room and begin showing them the contents. "There wasn't really much in this pack, except for these few things".

On the table were the possessions carefully laid out: a few books, some small trinkets, a photo and a smooth wooden box. Obi Wan picked up the picture and examined it more closely. It was a picture of the faces of Jake, and a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Who is this woman?" he asked.

"I'm afraid we don't know. We have no name to search, and it would take far too long to search her face through our records" Madam Nu replied. Obi Wan nodded and placed the photo back on the table, and went back to examining the rest of the possessions on the table.

"What about this box?" he asked as he started examining the box more closely.

"We don't know exactly. It's locked pretty well, and we didn't want to try to open forcefully in case it held something important".

"What about this old beat up book?" Anakin asked, as he gestured to the beat up medium sized leather book on the table.

"From what I could tell, it appears to be his personal journal. You may find the last entry interesting" Madam Nu replied.

Anakin nodded, and opened the book to the last two pages. "This date matches the one from the ship" he pointed out.

"What does the entry say, Anakin?" Obi Wan asked as he set the box down. Anakin began reading aloud, and they all paid close attention.

"_I am aboard the Enduring Light, inside the nebula that the Force brought us to. I have left the only galaxy I've ever known, and now I have to wait until I join a completely new one. A galaxy that in of itself could very well not accept me, let alone the new Jedi Order. The old one had enough trouble with me, and the new order will surely find out about that. And if they don't accept me, then I have nothing in a completely unfamiliar galaxy, that is if they don't lock me up in a cell in the temple for the rest of my life. And yet in spite of all this, I strangely feel a sense of calmness for some reason. Maybe it's because I know that this is as the Force wills it, or that I pretty much have nothing to leave behind in this galaxy. Either way, there's no going back now. And while it will be strange, I'd be lying if said I wasn't excited about this. I will just have to do my part in the Force's will. _

Anakin finished reading, and looked to his former Master who was deep in thought. "Well this certainly makes things more interesting" Obi Wan said.

"He says that the old order had enough trouble with him, what do you think he's talking about?" Anakin asked.

Mere moments after Anakin said that, the built in desk computer started beeping. Madam Nu walked quickly over and sat down at the computer.

"I believe we found your mysterious Jedi" she said, as Anakin and Obi Wan quickly joined her at the computer and began examining the screen.

"It seems he's telling the truth" Obi Wan said, as he turned to Anakin and saw him nod.

"Yeah, but what trouble was he talking about" Anakin asked.

"It says here, that the Council cited him for insubordination" Madam Nu answered, as the two Jedi turned back to the screen. "It appears that when Revan went to aid the Republic in the Mandalorian War, he did so without the Council's approval. When they finally sanctioned his actions and allowed him to continue in the war's effort, they sent only a few Jedi with him. It seems that many Jedi disagreed with the Council's decision to mainly stay out of the war, even though the Republic had requested their help multiple times, and apparently your Jedi was one of them".

"So he's a traitor" Anakin said.

"Now Anakin, we can't fully brand him that until we know everything" Obi Wan said.

"Alright" Anakin said. "Madam Nu, can you get us a report of this for us to take to the council?".

"Of course Master Skywalker. I'll have it ready in a few moments" she replied.

"Then I guess that about does it" Anakin said, looking to his former Master.

"Yes" Obi Wan nodded. "Once we have this report, we'll add it to everything else and bring it before the council".

"I'll go tell Master Windu that we're ready to meet with the Council and we'll meet you in the Council room" Anakin said.

Obi Wan nodded and watched his friend turn and leave. He put his hand to his chin in thought, it was high time they found out who their acclaimed friend really was.


	6. The Council's Decision

The Council members sat in momentary silence as they processed what they had just heard from Obi Wan and Anakin's report. The silence was broken as Master Gallia spoke.

"Then that settles it, he is reckless and dangerous and must remain locked up".

"I agree with Master Gallia. If he is as well trained as we believe him to be, there's no telling what chaos he could cause if we let him loose in the galaxy" Master Rancisis said.

"He disobeyed the Council and went off to war. How can we trust him that he won't go against the Council again?" Master Koth asked. The room was quiet at that question.

"Let us not forget that when he was brought here, he didn't give us any problems" Obi Wan said. "If he was truly against the Council he would have either said or done something to resist. And he wouldn't have been so persistent in us getting him here".

"And we should keep in mind, that we don't know the reasons he disobeyed the Council back then" Anakin noted.

"Trust in the Force, we must" Master Yoda stated. "Given a great opportunity, we have. Find the Sith Lord, we can".

"Master Skywalker made a good point" Master Plo said. "We don't know what his motives were during that time, and it was different then. Perhaps we should hear from him what his reasons were. He's been straightforward with us so far, and now we can see how willing he is to cooperate with us".

"I say we take a vote on it" Master Koth suggested.

"I second that" Master Piell said.

"Very well, those in favor rise from your seats. And those that oppose, remain seated" Master Windu said.

The first to stand up we're Anakin and Obi Wan, followed by Masters Plo, Mundi, Fisto, Secura, Tii and Yoda.

Masters Gallia, Koth, Piell, and Rancisis remained seated. Mace had remained seated because he had initiated the vote.

"Very well, we shall hear from him"Mace said, as he pressed the button on the arm of his chair as everyone who'd stood up sat back down.

As the automatic doors slid open the figure in the black bodysuit walked in, his wrists free of the force resistant binders and a neutral expression bore on his face. He proceeded to the center of the room and bowed respectively and turned to the one who spoke to him first.

"It seems you were telling the truth after all" Master Windu said. "However you neglected to tell us that you had committed insubordination".

"Yes, because I knew if I did, I wouldn't be in the position I'm in now" Jake responded.

"And what position is that Knight Delarus?" Master Tii asked.

"The position where I get to tell you why I did it" he replied.

"And what makes you so confident that we want to hear your opinion?" Master Gallia asked.

"Two reasons. One, if you had already decided to keep me locked up I would have never gotten to speak as I am now. And second, I sensed the outcome of your vote".

The council members were surprised. How could he have sensed their emotions? And Master Fisto asked that very question. "How did you sense that?".

"It was easy, I could sense your feelings as clear as I do now. I can sense that some of you trust me or want to hear my side of the story. Others not so much" Jake said as he showed a quick icy look at Master Gallia.

"That is something we'll cover later" Master Windu said. "Right now, we wish to know specifically why you disobeyed the Council during your time?".

Jake looked at the Koruun Master. "Because I was needed".

"According to the records, the Council provided Revan with some Jedi. What makes you think you were needed so much that you took it upon yourself to go to war against the Councils wishes?" Master Mundi asked.

"Because I was" Jake replied sharply. "The Council gave Revan very little help. When the Republic practically begged the Council for aid against the Mandalorians, who were murdering and conquering the galaxy with ease, they sat just like you all are now, and did nothing".

Jake stopped for a moment, allowing himself to regain his cool. He took a deep breath and released his emotions into the force, and then spoke again as all the Council members listened closely.

"When the Mandalorian war first broke out, the Council stayed out of it in fear that if we went to war we'd fall to the dark side. But as the war grew, Revan continued to press the Council for us to get involved. They denied him, and he and a few Jedi very close to him went to Cathar. I was actually one of the Jedi that went with the Council to Cathar to bring them back".

"But as we confronted them, we were enveloped into a Force Vision. That vision showed us what the Mandalorians had done to the Cathar years before. We watched them mercilessly exterminate them. It was that vision that changed both the Councils view and my own on the war. After that, the Council did not push Revan as much, but they still remained weary of it all and gave him as little support as possible".

"And so I decided to go against the Council, because I wanted to help those who fell prey to the Mandalorians. I didn't go for any joy of battle, I went to help those that needed it. And through it all I saw what the Mandalorians were capable of and what they did, and it only affirmed my belief in my choice".

Jake stopped for a moment, and then resumed. "You all have every right to not believe me, but you have no reason to. I have told you the truth, and I know you all can sense that and now my fate, and possibly many others as well, rests in your hands".

The Council members looked at each other in silence, communicating with each other through the Force. After a few moments Master Windu looked to Master Yoda, who gave him an affirmative nod, and then turned back to Jake.

"Jake Delarus, it is by the authority of the High Council of the Jedi Order that you are reinstated as a fully active Jedi Knight. You are hereby released from containment and given one weeks time to prepare yourself for assignment. Your possessions will be returned to you, and you will be assigned quarters here in the temple".

"Thank you Masters, I'll make sure you don't regret this" Jake replied gratefully, as he bowed respectively.

"See that you don't" Mace replied sternly. "This meeting is adjourned.

The Council members rose from their seats and exited the room, leaving only Jake, Obi Wan and Anakin left in the room.

"Thank you, I owe you both a lot" Jake said gratefully, as they started to leave the room.

"We're happy to have you with us, and you owe us nothing" Anakin said.

"Yes, we look forward to working with you Jake. But you've got a lot to catch up on, so you'll need to start right away" Obi Wan said, as they left the Council room.

* * *

Over the last week, Jake had been studying about the new galaxy he now called home. Due to the small amount of time, he had only been able to catch up on the last fifteen years from the current time, and only a few years after he had left his galaxy so long ago in his spare time. He had been saddened when he had learned Revan had fallen to the dark side, but was happy when he learned that Revan had been redeemed and had saved the galaxy.

Now he found himself in an arena style training room in the temple, practicing and training until he was to be assigned to somewhere by the Council.

Right now he was practicing his saber techniques. Jake had always studied in form six, known for being a jack of all trades form, a combination of different things from the other forms combined into one. It was not known for having any particular strengths, but also not any particular weaknesses. He also had some training in form two as well.

He swung his lightsaber high smoothly, stopping it just before it decapitated the stationary training dummy. He pulled it back and spun around and attempted a balanced trust at its mid section. He stopped it again and stood up and deactivated his lightsaber, the whole purpose of this specific training bit was intended to help him perfect his balancing and control of his weapon during combat.

He reached down and grabbed the small towel he had attached to his belt and wiped the little bit of sweat off his forehead. He set the towel aside and attached his saber to his belt, and walked over to another section in the room and sat down on his knees. Around him were six medium sized crates that weighed about fifty pounds each.

After a moment his eyes were closed, and the crates began to hover off the floor. They hovered in the same spot for a few moments, appearing as though they were weightless. Then they began to swirl around him, and he seemed as though he was putting little effort into it. He seemed to be calm and at ease on the outside, and he reflected that on the inside. He opened his eyes to see the familiar presence he had felt watching him. Jake stood up, and the crates stopped swirling, and then moved to the side of the room and set into three stacks of two.

"Impressive, you seem to be able to do that with little effort" Anakin said, as he approached Jake.

"I always found an interest in telekinesis, so I trained in it more and it's a lot easier for me to do than it is others" Jake replied.

"It never hurts to hone your skills, especially in something so commonly used. Speaking of, would you care for a friendly spar?" Anakin asked.

"Sure, but don't expect me to go easy on you" Jake replied, as they both ignited their lightsabers.

Their spar had ended in a stalemate, neither one of them able to get an upper hand on the other. Now they were sitting up in the seats overlooking the room.

"I must say Skywalker, your one hell of a swordsmen" Jake complimented. "I do believe if we both were trying our hardest, you would beat me".

"Your not so bad yourself, for an old man" Anakin replied slyly.

"Old man? I'll have you know that my body has only aged twenty six years" Jake shot back. They both shared a small laugh and then there was a moment of silence.

"They don't trust you" Anakin said.

"I know. I hardly trust any of them either" Jake replied. "But I expected that, and I honestly don't care".

"You don't care?" Anakin asked.

"No, I don't. They don't trust me because they don't know me. I have to let my actions speak louder than my words. That works both ways, as I will have to see how they are before I trust them".

"Their stubborn, and their very strict" Anakin said bitterly. "Take it from someone who's experienced them for awhile".

"I'll keep that in mind" Jake said thoughtfully.

As they stood up to leave, Jake's comlink began beeping. "Delarus here" he responded.

"_Jake, this is Obi Wan. I need you to meet me on the roof of the temple as soon as possible. The Council has assigned you to come with me on a very important mission. Our ships are ready when you get here". _

"I'm on my way now, Delarus out" he replied as he cut his comlink off. "We'll talk more when I get back Anakin".

"Very well" Anakin said with a nod. "May the Force be with you".

"And with you my friend" Jake replied, as he left to meet Obi Wan.

* * *

It was mid afternoon, as the sky was almost fully orange as it normally was at this time of day. The air was nice and warm as Jake stepped out onto the roof. He spotted Obi Wan over by two star fighters, talking with an astromech droid.

As Jake made his way over to him, he stopped momentarily to admire the view. As he looked around, he narrowed his gaze on a particular building. He frowned as he felt that familiar dark presence that he felt the day he arrived. It was more hidden now, but still there.

"Jake" Obi Wan called, causing Jake to lose his focus on the presence.

"Sorry, I was admiring the view" Jake said as he walked over to Obi Wan.

"That's alright. This is your new ship" Obi Wan said, showing the standard red and white Jedi starfighter. Jake smiled as his attention was turned to the green and white astromech that was in his ship, who was happily beeping and chirping.

"Hello little fella, what's your name" Jake asked as he stepped up onto the fight and knelt down by the droids dome. The little droid let out a response through some beeps and whistles.

"R7-E4. A pleasure to meet you R7, I look forward to working with you. I'll make you a deal R7, I'll take care of you, if you take care of me. Deal?" Jake asked. He smiled as the little droid let out a series of happy beeps and chirps.

"Glad to see you two are already well acquainted" Obi Wan said as he climbed into the cockpit of his fighter. "We'll do a little flying around Galactic City so you can get used to your ship before we leave".

"Excellent. Where are we going by the way?" Jake asked as he began to get into his fighter.

"Mandalore" Obi Wan replied as he began strapping into his seat.

"Mandalore?" Jake asked in horror, as he stopped as he was about to get into his fighter. "Why in the blazes are we going to Mandalore?".

"The Council wants us to go there and investigate their possible involvement with the Separatists" Obi Wan replied.

"Alright" Jake said hesitantly. "But don't expect me to trust a single one of them".

"The Mandalorians aren't like they were during your time Jake, you'll see for yourself when we get there" Obi Wan said as Jake sat down in his fighter. "And if it eases you, the Duchess of Mandalore is an old friend of mine".

"Like you said, I'll believe is when I see it" Jake replied, as his fighters cockpit began to close. Obi Wan closed his fighters Cockpit as well, and then a few moments later, they were taking off and flying through the city.

As they flew by the Senate building, Jake reached out into the Force and made sure Obi Wan could not hear what he was about to say. _"I don't know who you are, I don't fully know where you are or what you plan, but this I swear. Whether it is by my hand or by those that I aid, you will be found and you will be destroyed. Such is the will of the Force"._ He finished his force message just in time to see Obi Wan's fighter pull up and head for space. He followed, as they ascended up into the atmosphere and attached to their individual hyperspace rings. After a few moments, they disappeared in a flash and where on their way to their mission.

* * *

"_You will be found and you will be destroyed. Such is the will of the Force"._ He had heard the message from the mysterious person that had sent it. He had felt his presence nearby, and also when he had left the planet. This was not good, he could not have someone interfering with his plans. He saw a small light on his desk flashing, which meant he was receiving a call. He stood up and walked to the other room, and sat down at his secondary desk and answered the call. The holoprojector sprung to life, and the hologram of Count Dooku appeared before him.

"_My Master" the Count bowed respectively. "I believe I have found more information on the mysterious disturbance". _

"What have you found?" Sidious asked.

"_Apparently, there was another Jedi that accompanied Skywalker and Kenobi on Contruum, one that we've never encountered before" Dooku replied. "General Grievous fought this Jedi, and said that he fought differently than those he faced before. He managed to get this image from the factory before it was destroyed". _

The hologram switched from Count Dooku to an image of a Jedi in metal battle armor fighting against General Grievous. Sidious studied the image of the young man for a moment. "This Jedi was just on Coruscant, have your agents keep an eye out for him. He is able to sense me here, and he must be eliminated at all cost".

"_I will do everything in my power to do so my Master" Dooku replied. _

"Good, see to his demise as soon as possible. We must not have anything interfering with my plans. Continue on my apprentice" Sidious said. The Count bowed one final time to his Master, and then ended the transmission.

Sidious turned in his chair from the holoprojector to the large window in his secondary office that overlooked the sprawling city. He folded his hands, as he thought about what had transpired so far. No Jedi had been able to sense his darkness before, not even when they were in the same room with him. Even Master Yoda hadn't been able to sense it clear enough, and yet this Jedi could. He had a lot of work in to plant the dark side on this planet enough to blind the Jedi, and then this Jedi shows up out of nowhere and can sense it much more clearer. And then that thought hit him, what if this Jedi wasn't from here?.

He pondered that thought for a few moments, if this Jedi was not from here his senses would not be nearly as dampened as the others. But how could that be? How could this Jedi not be from here, it was nearly impossible. This was something he would further have to investigate if he was to continue on with his plans. He already was preparing to make a plan in case Count Dooku failed to eliminate this Jedi. But now he needed to find out more about this Jedi, and how he was able to sense his darkness.

But one thing he did know was this, no one would stop him in his ultimate quest for power.


End file.
